


Riot’s Kinktober2019

by RiotFalling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (no dub-con), Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Bottom dom!tony, Clothes Sharing, Cock Warming, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dog Tags, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fem!Tony, Frottage, Gags, Hair-pulling, Inflation, Knife Play, Lap Dances, Light bondage (kind of), M/M, Makeshift Gags, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Monster sex, Mostly drabbles (probably), Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Suspension (kind of), Temperature Play, Titfucking, Tongue Piercings, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, art collab, distracted sex, in chapter 5, kinktober2019, now with art!, ok fine it’s monster sex, punk!bucky, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Riot’s Kinktober 2019 fills.





	1. WinterIron / Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to do as many of these as possible!

Tony wakes up on the third day of his heat ready to literally choke someone if he doesn’t get a dick in him, like _right the hell now_. “Bucky,” he groans out, voice thick and hoarse, clutching at the tangled bedding.

“I got ya’, doll,” Bucky says, voice equally rough. And then he’s rolling Tony over onto his back and pressing him down into the bed, pressing into him smooth and easy while Tony moans raggedly. “Fuck, you are so wet, sweetheart,” Bucky growls into Tony’s ear, curling down around him, "makin' a mess.”

“‘S your fault,” Tony says around another groan, head tossed back and his nails digging into Bucky’s shoulders. “God- fuck, more, honey, fuck- Alpha, please-“

Bucky growls again, nearly feral, and his hips snap forward hard. Tony is still slick and loose and in no time Bucky is fucking him hard and fast, exactly the way he loves it, while Tony moans and begs and wails. When he finally comes Tony full on screams, his spine arching sharply as he clenches down hard on Bucky’s growing knot.

“Oh my... fuckin- Bucky-“ Tony pants out around ragged breaths, his mind swimming with hazy pleasure.

“That’s me, sweet thing,” Bucky says with a rough laugh, hips still twitching as he comes and comes and comes, filling Tony up until he’s whining and squirming all over again.

As soon as Tony gets even a fraction of his brainpower back he tightens his shaking legs around Bucky’s sides, tries to pull him closer. “More,” Tony begs, rolling his hips, teasing Bucky’s knot against his sore rim. “Bucky, please- more.”

Bucky groans, deep enough that Tony can feel it vibrating in his chest. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” Bucky says, but his hips jerk forward a little, like he just can't help himself.

"C'mon, where's that super soldier stamina?" Tony is still too breathless and dazed to quite hit the teasing tone he's aiming for, but he's close enough and it gets the job done.

Bucky growls again, grinds into him _hard_ and Tony moans loud and happy. "I'll give you more," Body promises darkly, "gonna fuck you so full, you won't be able to move from this bed for a fuckin' month."

Tony whines, because that is exactly what he wants. And then Bucky's hand is on his his hip, shifting Tony’s weight and pulling him closer, changing the angle of Bucky's cock inside him. "Yes, yes," Toy gasps out, his entire body shaking as pleasure shoots through his oversensitive nerves. He already feels so full, stretched and aching in the best possible way, and when Bucky starts moving his hips in gentle circles Tony has to bite down on another loud wail.

"You feel- god babydoll, you smell _so good_," Bucky says, vole low and rough, his teeth scraping over the shell of Tony's ear, "you drive me so crazy." He loops his other arm around Tony's shoulders, pins him in place as Bucky starts grinding into him in earnest.

"Oh- Bucky," Tony groans weakly. His legs spasm with every brush over his prostate, every tug of Bucky's knot against his rim. Every time Bucky shoves forward into him, panting hard into his neck, Tony feels impossibly more full, like Bucky is sliding deeper with every roll of his lips and it has his head spinning. "Alpha- baby, _please_."

When Bucky comes again he groans like the sound is being punched out of him, his hand bruisingly tight on Tony's hip, sinking his teeth into Tony's neck and grinding into him hard.

"Oh, fuck," Tony gasps out as Bucky starts to spill inside him again and it's almost too much, stuffed full of Bucky's giant cock and two loads of Alpha come and for a second Tony can't breathe around it. His orgasm hits him out of nowhere, racks through every muscle in his body and Tony makes a sound uncomfortably close to a sob as he clenches around Bucky's knot again, spilling weakly across his own stomach.

It takes forever for them to catch their breath, clinging to each other as their shaking slowly comes to a stop. Finally, Tony goes limp with a soft whimper and Bucky huffs out a laugh. "Spoiled Omega," Bucky accuses fondly, pressing kisses along Tony’s jaw, and Tony just hums in happy agreement. Bucky finally pushes himself upright and Tony whines at the shift in position even if the rush of cool air is a relief. And then Tony groans helplessly at the sight of his stomach, visibly swollen and bloated with Bucky’s come, made even more obvious my the way his back is arched to keep Bucky’s knot comfortably lodged inside him. “Oh,” Bucky says, soft and breathless, “_wow_.”

Tony laughs shakily as Bucky runs careful hands over the swell of his stomach, and he’s definitely not imagining the flush on Bucky’s face, the open awe in Bucky’s eyes. “Don’t you go getting any ideas, now,” Tony says, stretching sore muscles as much as he can and enjoying the fact that his head is momentarily clear.

“I’m not,” Bucky says, still in that breathy voice like he absolutely is getting ideas. His fingers press a little firmer into Tony’s stomach, and his eyes flash when Tony groans. “You just, you look so good. So full, tight and round, all because of me.” One of Bucky’s hands shifts to Tony’s thigh, hitching it up a little higher as Bucky rolls his hips forward again.

“Bucky, I can’t-“ Tony groans but it’s a token protest at best, his cock is already twitching painfully to life again. He can feel everything shift when Bucky grinds against him, nearly sloshing inside him with every shift of Bucky’s hips and his next moan comes out shaking and wet. “Gonna be such a mess when this is over,” Tony slurs out, the heat fog already overtaking his brain again, building pleasure licking up his spine.

“Yeah,” Bucky growls, eyes dark as he stares down at Tony, “gonna fill you all the way up, gonna have you leaking my come for a week.”

Bucky rolls his hips harder, fingers digging into Tony’s thigh, and Tony sobs out a broken moan.


	2. WinterIron / Ass Worship | Begging

Bucky has had a terrible day. It's just been one small thing after another, all day long, and by the time he stomps his way into the bedroom he's ready to literally eat alive the next thing that annoys him.

He kicks his boots off and across the room with a level of force he'll undoubtably feel bad about later. Tony is already sprawled out across the bed in just his tight little boxer briefs, reading something on his tablet with his elbows propped up on a stack of pillows. Bucky doesn't even have the energy to respond to the curious look that Tony shoots at him, just flops down onto the bed and rests his head on Tony’s ass like the world’s best pillow.

He can feel Tony shaking with laughter, but Bucky doesn’t look up. “Rough day, snowflake?” Tony asks sweetly, and laughs some more when Bucky just grunts at him. “Alright sweetheart, well you let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“Shh, I’m having a religious experience here,” Bucky grumbles, and then turns his head enough to sink his teeth into the meat of Tony’s ass. And when Tony responds by gasping, arching into it, well what is Bucky supposed to do but bite him again? And again? And then suck a dark bruise into Tony’s lower back?

He waits until Tony is rocking and arching his hips desperately to finally pull Tony’s boxe off and away, off his legs entirely, then leans in to add a couple more reddening bites to the perfect swell of Tony’s ass. Tony is panting and whining, skin beautifully red, when Bucky finally licks firm and wet over his hole.

Working Tony open with his fingers and tongue is oddly soothing, like going to his happy place, and Bucky keeps at it until Tony is a shaking mess beneath him. “Please, honey, you’re killing me,” Tony whines, pushing himself back onto three of Bucky’s fingers, spine arching beautifully. “Please, please, just-“ Tony cuts himself off with a loan moan, which is too bad, because Bucky would really like to know the end of that sentence.

Bucky reluctantly pulls away from sucking another bruise into the back of Tony’s thigh to ask “please what? Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck me, god, please fuck me,” Tony begs, instant and shameless, his fists clenched in the pillows. “I need your cock, need you in me, want you to spread me open and fuck me hard.”

And how is Bucky supposed to say no to that? With one last drag of his tongue over Tony’s rim where it’s stretched around his fingers, one last press of his teeth to his favorite ass cheek, and Bucky finally pulls back enough to slick up his cock. He presses into Tony slow and easy, enjoying the way Tony’s moan gets louder and louder the deeper into him Bucky slides. Bucky sinks in to the hilt, spreading Tony’s cheeks wide with his hands and rocking in as deep as possible.

“Yes, fuck that’s perfect,” Tony groans out, voice thick. His head is hanging low between his shoulders and his hips twitching back, trying to pull Bucky in deeper, and Bucky has to agree.

Especially when he has such an amazing view of his hips pressed up snug against Tony’s prefect bubble butt, bitten-red and bouncing with every thrust as Bucky starts to move. Tony moans loudly when Bucky presses in harder, and Bucky is officially having the best day.


	3. WinterIron / Knife play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t try this at home, kids! Bucky is a professional.

“Hold still,” Bucky says with a wicked smirk as he drops to his knees, straddling Tony's prone form, and Tony’s breath catches in his throat.

Tony couldn’t move even if we wanted to, all of his muscles have gone numb and pleasantly tingly, his stomach clenching up with want so hard that it makes his head spin. "Yep," Tony manages to squeak, "yep, holding still. Staying right here, very still."

Bucky's smile widens, his eyes dark and hungry, teeth flashing dangerously. And there's probably something seriously wrong with Tony, because here he is, sprawled out on his back with the Winter Soldier kneeling over him, brandishing a large, incredibly sharp knife, and all Tony feels is _incredibly_ turned on. Despite his best intentions, Tony can’t help the way his hips twitch up a little as Bucky leans in closer.

“That’s not still,” Bucky admonishes quietly, his voice barely more than a breath. He taps the flat of the blade against Tony's side, and Tony full on whimpers.

Tony doesn't dare say anything else, just holds his trembling limbs as still as absolutely possible. When Bucky continues to stare down at him, considering, unmoving, Tony decides to break out his most powerful big-sad-doe-eyes.

Bucky's eyes narrow and he lets out a slow breath, carefully dragging the dull side of the blade up across Tony's stomach, slipping the tip of it between the edges of Tony's vest. "Think you're the dangerous one, eyes like that," Bucky says, low and rough. His eyes drag slow and heavy down Tony's chest, and they both watch as Bucky shifts the knife until the blade is just a hair's width from the first button holding the vest closed.

"Don't move," Bucky reminds him, meeting Tony's eyes again with a smile that has far too many teeth. Bucky keeps all of his knives razor sharp, and all it takes is the slightest pressure for the button to pop free.

The heated knot in Tony's stomach twists up tighter, arousal and adrenaline making his heartbeat almost deafening in his ears. He can't help the whine that escapes him when another button pops free, and this is a _nice_ suit, is the crazy part. It's one of the nicest suits Tony owns, and he'd mostly thought Bucky was kidding when he'd crowded Tony up against the bedroom door and growled '_I wanna cut you outta this suit_.' And maybe Tony had thought the idea of it was kinda hot, so he’d laughed and said ‘_go for it, sweetheart_.’ Next thing Tony had known he’d been on his back on the ground, breathless.

He’s still breathless, groaning a little as the last button pops free and Bucky flicks the vest open with a confident twist of his wrist. Bucky is quick and methodical as he slices away the buttons of Tony’s crisp white shirt, exposing Tony’s chest one agonizing inch at a time. Tony is so keyed up, he'd swear he can feel every tiny current of air against each new bit of exposed skin, like the world's lightest touch.

Once his shirt is cut open, arms still splayed out to either side, Tony somehow finds himself feeling more exposed than he ever has in his life. He can’t help the way he shivers when Bucky presses the cold flat of the blade against Tony’s flushed skin again, another soft noise escaping his throat. Bucky just stares at him for so long that Tony is seconds away from breaking his vow of silence and begging him to do something, _anything_.

Just as Tony opens his mouth Bucky finally moves again, flash of blade and the barest hint of pressure, and Tony’s left sleeve falls away, split all the way from shoulder to wrist. Another movement, too fast for Tony’s fuzzy brain to follow, and the other sleeve gets the same treatment, leaving Tony laid out completely bare from the waist up.

Tony can’t help the groan that tears out of him, it's taking everything he has just to keep from full on writhing under Bucky’ s dark gaze. Apparently, Bucky had been 100% serious about cutting Tony out of his clothes, and Tony is a little surprised to realize that he is more than okay with it. _So_ much more than okay.

“Halfway done,” Bucky says, still with that gorgeous, sharp smile that always makes Tony’s stomach twist up with want.

It’s even harder to hold himself still as Bucky goes to work on his pants, shifting his weight slightly so he can hook the edge of the blade beneath the hem of one pant leg, and then the other, cutting the fabric away with slow methodical motions. Stripped down to his boxers, the remains of his really, _very_ nice suit scattered around him, it’s pretty much impossible for Tony to hide how turned on he is. His cock is straining and obviously wet against the dark fabric of his boxers and he's blushing all the way from his head to his toes. Tony has to choke down another desperate noise as Bucky pauses again, his eyes dragging down Tony’s chest and watching avidly as Tony’s cock twitches under his heavy gaze.

Unsurprisingly, Tony breaks first. "Bucky," he gasps out, can't possibly contain it anymore, and Tony is pretty sure he's visibly shaking with how hard he's trying not to move. "God, Bucky- please honey I need- _Ah_!" Tony cuts off with a wobbly moan when Bucky's free hand lands on his stomach, huge and warm, pinning him in place with a steady, inescapable pressure and it's almost too much in the best possible way.

"Shh, almost done," Bucky says, soft and sweet as he rests the flat of the knife against the outside of Tony's thigh, and Tony can feel the heat of the words as Bucky's breath flows hot across his skin. "Can't take care of you until I get you naked, can I?" Bucky's pupils are blown out so wide his eyes are nearly black as they both watch him slide the knife up Tony thigh, until the tip of the blade catches the hem of Tony's boxers. "Don't you want me to take care of you, sweet thing?"

Tony whines loudly, but he sinks his teeth into his lip and forces himself to stay still, just for a little longer. Thankfully Bucky doesn’t waste any time cutting away his boxers with a couple quick slices and then Bucky is leaning back to admire his handwork. The second the knife is a safe distance from his skin Tony feels a full body shiver work it’s way through him and the force of it leaves him gasping.

“Bucky,” Tony moans out, completely shameless, his cock bobbing and twitching as his hips jerk up against nothing, desperate for contact.

“Fuck,” Bucky says, and there’s a crack in his voice that says he’s finally starting to lose his calm composure. He throws the knife across the room and there’s a dull thud as it no doubt stabs into a wall, but Tony is incapable of caring about that because in the next second Bucky is on him. He’s still fully dressed and even his soft shirt and worn jeans are almost too much against Tony’s hypersensitive skin, but Tony still moans and arches up against him, opening eagerly when Bucky kisses him deep and hungry.

With Bucky still straddling his thighs Tony has almost no leverage, but he wiggles and writhes and rubs his aching cock against Bucky’s hip until his orgasm blindsides him. For a second all Tony can do is cling to Bucky’s shoulders and moan as his body tries to shake apart around him from the force of it.

“Holy shit,” Tony gasps out when he can finally manage a full breath, slowly loosening his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“You, you're really somethin’ else,” Bucky says, mouth pressed to Tony’s jaw. He’s the one shaking now, grinding himself against Tony’s thigh with hitching little rolls of his hips. "You- fuck, you’re so good for me.”

“Yeah, c’mon honey,” Tony says, still a little dazed from coming his brains out, pulling Bucky closer. “I'll be so good, take what you need, baby.”

Bucky groans low and rough in his throat, grinds against him harder as Tony pulls him into another kiss.


	4. WinterIron / Mirrors | Dacryphilia (Crying)

If Bucky could go back in time and have a conversation with himself, well, he'd probably have a whole lot to say.

Right now though, all he can think about is how hilarious past-him’s expression would be if Bucky told him about  _this_ . About the fact that one day they manage to get themselves a smoking hot boyfriend, who is also somehow the smartest, bravest person in the world. The fact that Bucky can crowd up against his smoking hot boyfriend as they're supposed to be getting ready for bed and growl out ‘ _I wanna fuck you 'til you cry_ ’. And it actually  _works_ . Past-him might just have a heart attack.

And yet, here Bucky is, fucking his amazing boyfriend up against a full length mirror while Tony hiccups out these beautiful wet sobbing noises. Every time Bucky thrusts into him hard it shoves Tony forward into the mirror, tears and sweat and drool smearing across the smooth surface until Tony's reflection is warped and distorted.

Tony has already come twice, and it was the second one that really got him crying, tears finally spilling down his red cheeks as he jerked and writhed and his cock twitched and dribbled out a small amount of come, immediately smeared across the mirror as Bucky thrust hard into his still clenching body. The next thrust had knocked a shaking sob free from Tony’s chest, and then the dam was opened.

Every choked sob has Tony clenching down around Bucky's cock, each shuddering

inhale has him practically vibrating in Bucky's hold, and he's hands down the most beautiful thing Bucky has ever seen. Tony is only half hard at this point, so drenched in sweat that Bucky's hands keep sliding over the skin of his hips, but when Bucky slows his thrusts Tony sobs out a pitiful noise and begs "more- don't stop."

So Bucky keep fucking him, fast and rough and Tony keeps sobbing with it, so beautifuly broken open. Tony all out wails when Bucky finally comes, his fingers scrabbling uselessly at the mirror’s slick surface as Bucky grinds into him hard, riding out his orgasm to the sound of Tony’s hitching breaths.

It takes forever for them to catch their breath, Bucky sucking in deep lungfuls of air while Tony's wobbling sobs slow to a stop, his shaking body slowly stills. 

“You good, baby?” Bucky asks, like he always does, because coming down from his orgasm high never fails to make Bucky feel a little bad about Tony’s red eyes and splotchy face.

But then Tony turns his head to give Bucky the most blissed out smile he’s ever seen, and Tony’s voice is torn up but happy as Bucky’s ever heard when he slurs out “oh, ‘m good, I’m so, _so_ good , baby.”

So Bucky smiles back, helpless to do anything else, gathers Tony up in his arms and when Tony pulls him into a kiss he tastes like salt.

“Bed time now?” Tony asks when they finally pull apart, blinking slow and drowsy and Bucky loves him so much it almost hurts. “Not quite,” Bucky says, gently pushing the sweat soaked hair out of Tony’s face before lifting him off the ground entirely. Tony laughs soft and tired as Bucky carries him over to the bathtub.


	5. WinterIron / Sleepy Sex | Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to add art by the amazing @gayspacesprinkles on Tumblr! I love it so much ahhhhh I’m still not over it. Please go give them some love okay their art is so damn cute.

Tony wakes up moaning, which is basically his favorite way to wake up.

It takes a couple seconds of desperate blinking to even figure out which way is up, waves of pleasure rolling through him and trying so hard to keep Tony trapped in that hazy place between asleep and awake. The room is dark, but that could easily be the shades, Tony has no way of knowing if it’s noon or still the middle of the night. Either way, he can’t really focus on anything past the fact that his entire body is lit up with bright, aching pleasure, centered in his chest and spreading outwards is slow waves. When he finally gets his eyes to focus he’s greeted with the sight of Bucky’s face, chin propped on Tony’s sternum and Tony’s nipples pinched between his fingers, grinning wolfishly.

“Wha-“ Tony isn’t even sure how he intends to finish that question, but it turns out not to matter because that’s all he can get out before Bucky gives both of Tony’s nipples a twist, just this side of too hard. All of Tony’s breath gets knocked out of him in a shaking wail and it feels like his chest is on fire, pain and pleasure lighting up every nerve from his shoulders to his hips. And then Tony arches and oh, that’s his hard cock trapped against the firm muscle and soft skin of Bucky’s stomach, another hot burst of pleasure that has Tony whining and moaning loudly again.

“Morning,” Bucky says, perfectly pleasant, like he hasn’t spent the past who knows how long working Tony up to this point in the first place. There’s only a slight husk to Bucky’s voice to show he’s effected too, but before Tony can call him out on it Bucky rubs his thumbs in hard circles over Tony’s nipples again. The contrast of smooth, warm metal and calloused skin always drives Tony crazy and now is no different, has Tony scrambling at Bucky’s shoulder with fingers still sleep-stupid.

By the time Bucky lets up again Tony has completely given up on questions, instead just whining pitifully as he drags in shaking lungfuls of air. “Fuck, fuck,” Tony pants, his hips still rocking up against Bucky in slow, lazy movements.

Bucky hums in what appears to be agreement and shifts so he can get his mouth on one of Tony’s nipples, still teasing and flicking at the other with his right hand.

“Ohh, Bucky, I-“ Tony nearly shrieks as the flat of Bucky’s tongue drags over his nipple, hot and wet and followed by a hint of teeth and tight suction. “Bucky, please-“ Tony groans but he had no idea what he’s asking for, doesn’t ever want the exquisite torture to end. He’s finally waking up enough that he can convince his legs to get with the program and wrap around Bucky’s hips, giving Tony better leverage to grind up against Bucky’s stomach, slick with sweat and precome.

Bucky lets out a groan of his own that practically vibrates between them and presses closer, grinds his own cock against the swell of Tony’s ass.

Tony is so close to losing his mind as they thrust and writhe against each other, still half convinced this is a particularly vivid dream. “Bucky, Bucky,” he whines, like it’s the only word he knows anymore, sluggish fingers digging into Bucky’s hair though honestly Tony can’t tell if he’s trying to pull Bucky closer or tug him away. When Bucky switches his mouth to Tony’s other nipple his metal fingers are a stark contrast where the wet heat of his tongue had just been and Tony’s breath starts hitching in his chest, his cock throbbing against Bucky’s stomach. “I- I-“ Tony gasps out and then Bucky’ s teeth close around his nipple and tug, _hard_. Tony nearly screams as he comes, thrashing in Bucky’s hold as that aching burn spreads from his chest to the rest of his body, leaving him shivering and whimpering as he spills hard and messy between them, back arching sharply as he tries to press his chest up closer to Bucky’s wicked mouth, tries to get more.

Bucky finally releases Tony’s nipple from between his teeth, his breath hot and fast against Ton’s skin as grinds against Tony one more time and then comes with a long drawn out moan.

“Well good morning to you, too,” Tony says, voice still shaking as he slowly loosens his hold on Bucky’s hair.

Bucky laughs, presses a gentle kiss to Tony’s sore nipple.


	6. WinterIron / Biting

The first time Bucky did it, it was a total accident.

Making out hot and heavy in the gym locker room had escalated to rushed handjobs, and Bucky had sunk his teeth into the curve of Tony’s shoulder in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Bucky was a little horrified with himself, afterwards. It had left a dark, obvious bruise on Tony’s skin and Bucky felt terrible about it, no matter how many times Tony laughed it off. And it made Bucky feel even worse that way down deep, there was a secret little part of him that loved the sight of his teeth in Tony’s skin. Something undeniably  _Bucky,_ that Tony would carry with him everywhere.

It kept happening. Despite his best efforts, once he'd started Bucky couldn't seem to help himself, kept sinking his teeth into Tony’s neck, Tony’s thighs, the line of Tony’s hip. The fourth time, he was fucking Tony across the table in his kitchen, folded down across Tony's back and thrusting into him in short, hard bursts, and before Bucky had even realized it he was biting down hard on the back of Tony's neck. Tony groaned like it was being torn straight from the core of him and came untouched, his nails dragging across the surface of the table and his hips jerking back to meet every uneven thrust.

Bucky had stopped feeling quite so bad after that.

And now, well, now Bucky doesn’t feel bad about it at all.

Tony whines and moans as Bucky bites and sucks another dark bruise into his throat, just below his ear where Tony can’t hope to hide it.

“You’re an animal,” Tony accuses, but he’s using his grip on Bucky’s hair to pull him closer. “An absolute animal. How am I supposed to go out in public like this?”

“Don’t,” Bucky says easily, drags his tongue over the little divots left in Tony’s skin by his teeth and drinks in the sound of Tony gasping weakly. “Just stay here, with me, all the time,” he suggests, grinding down against Tony so their cocks rub together, slick and heated.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you Dr. Lecter?” Tony asks, laughing a little, and when he opens his mouth to undoubtably say something else smartass, Bucky bites him again. Tony moans loud and gorgeous, tossing his head back to give Bucky more access while his thighs twitch against Bucky’s sides.

Bucky growls, lets it vibrate through Tony’s skin and pins him down hard, thrusts into the warm cradle of Tony’s hips as Tony’s nails scrape over his shoulders, as Tony moans and gasps and writhes beneath him. When Bucky finally lets go Tony sighs, shaking like a leaf even as his hips continue rolling up, rubbing his cock against Bucky’s and Bucky can _feel_ how close he is.

“Look at you,” Bucky breathes out, distracted for a moment by the sight of Tony spread out beneath him, his chest and neck and shoulders dotted with bruises in varying states of faded, all screaming out ‘ _Bucky was here_ ’.

“Animal,” Tony repeats, his tone fond despite his uneven breath and bruised skin. Despite the way his hips keep twitching upwards to try and get some pressure on his cock, flushed an angry red and leaking freely, and Bucky really should take pity on him.

Except then Tony is using his grip on Bucky’s hair to pull him back in, guiding Bucky’s mouth to the other side of his neck with a soft breathy sound. Bucky just waits, pressing soft sweet kisses down the line of Tony’s throat, until Tony yanks on his hair with a sharp whine. Then, with a wicked grin, Bucky bites him  _hard_.

Tony screams and jerks like he’s been hit with a live wire, back arching as he grinds up against Bucky twice and then comes with a loud moan, dragging Bucky right along with him.

In the aftermath they’re both sweaty and sticky and happy, Bucky dropping gentle kisses to each bruised bite mark while Tony pretends to complain and runs his fingers softly through Bucky's hair.

No, Bucky doesn’t feel bad about the biting at all anymore.


	7. WinterIron / Praise Kink | Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up going not at all where I planned for it too, and I’m note sure I even sure I really hit either of the prompts, but I like how it turned out sooooo here you go!

Tony answers the soft knock at his door to find Bucky looking sheepish and a little embarrassed, which is never a good sign. "I broke something," Bucky says by way of greeting.

"Okay," Tony says, because they live in a compound full of super powered crazy people and something breaking is not exactly unusual. "Was it the toaster again?" He prods when Bucky doesn't provide any further information.

"Uh, one of those little trinkets Thor is always bringing back from Asgard," Bucky says, and then immediately holds his hands up like he just knows Tony is about to panic. Which is fair, everyone knows how Tony feels about anything magic or magic-adjacent. "It's fine-"

"That doesn't sound fine!" Tony interrupts, voice a little shrill.

"I'm fine," Bucky promises, smiling a little like he somehow finds Tony's nervous, panicky twitching adorable even as he shakes his head. "Thor said it's some kind of dumb party toy, similar effect as alcohol. ' _More or less_ '." Bucky shrugs, smile dimming a little, and Tony feels a little better that at least Bucky also seems less than thrilled at that half-assed explanation. "He told me to go sleep it off, but I just-" Bucky shrugs, then looks back at Tony with a small, heart stopping smirk, "kinda wanted to see you."

Tony is definitely blushing, he knows it, he gave up on trying to stop it about a week into dating Bucky. At this point he's just hoping that eventually he'll get used to Bucky being quietly charming at him and he'll stop going bright red all the time. It hasn't happened yet but hey, a guy can dream. ''Well don't I feel special," Tony says, aiming for teasing but missing because yeah, he does feel pretty special. With a soft huff of laugher Tony finally steps back to let Bucky into his suite, closing the door behind him. Still, Tony can't resist asking "you're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah,” Bucky says, but then he gives a half hearted shrug and kind of grimaces. “I feel... kinda weird, but otherwise fine."

“Weird how? What is it? Should I call someone?” Tony is instantly on high alert and this, this is why Tony hates magic with every fiber of his being. What the hell does 'kinda weird' mean, and how the hell is Tony supposed to help with that?

“I don’t know,” Bucky says, frowning a little, then looks at Tony and abruptly smiles again, big and wide and just- wow. There should be a health warning on a smile like that. “I feel... good. Like- happy. Relaxed.”

In other circumstance, it might be hilariously sad that Bucky finds feeling happy and relaxed ' _weird_ ', but Tony is trying not to focus on that right now. The upside is that happy and relaxed does in fact sound similar to the effect of alcohol, so Tony is doing his best to not freak out. “Anything else?”

Bucky seems to be seriously considering the question, and then his grin gets a little wider and he crowds up against Tony as he says "mm, also kinda horny."

"Well that doesn't mean anything, you're always horny," Tony points out, laughing a little and finally starting to consider that maybe something  _isn't _ about to go horribly wrong. Bucky grins as well and doesn't argue, just presses himself up against Tony from chest to hip and oh hello, that's Bucky's hard cock pressing into Tony's hip. "No wonder you came looking for me."

"That's not why," Bucky says, rolling his eyes a little even though the way he's rocking his hips against Tony's in small motions really isn't helping sell his point. Bucky raises his hands and cups Tony's face between his big warm palms, and before Tony can decide if he should sputter in indignation or just straight up swoon Bucky is talking again. "I just wanted to see you. Always wanna see you."

"Um," Tony says, because he is not emotionally prepared for whatever is happening here. Bucky can usually be described in one word, and that word is 'quiet'. Sure he talks, but he uses minimal words and 90% of what he says is dry sarcasm. Tony loves it. But this is something new, Bucky never just walks in and volunteers up how he's feeling and Tony is starting to get that 'oncoming disaster' feeling again.

“You worry too much,” Bucky says, still with that soft, fond smile that Tony doesn’t know what to do with. Bucky’s eyes are a little bright but otherwise clear, and he certainly looks lucid as he carefully drags his thumb over Tony’s lower lip. “I feel fine, baby doll, I promise."

“Well I’m still going to worry,” Tony says with a pout, but doesn’t pull away from Bucky cupping his face oh so carefully, "you're not the boss of me."

“I know you are,” Bucky says, smiling a little wider and totally ignoring Tony's attempt at grumpiness. “You’re always worryin’ over someone. You’re kinda amazing like that.”

Tony is too stunned to do anything but stare at Bucky stupidly for a couple long seconds, because sure _Tony_ claims how amazing he is all the time, but people never _agree_ with him. And who told him that Tony is a big ol’ worrier, anyways? That’s supposed to be a secret. Bucky leans in to kiss him and Tony presses into it instantly, because he will need to be a lot worse that shocked and worried to not want to kiss Bucky. Like possibly dead.

“Such a good heart,” Bucky says when he pulls away, shifting one hand so he can drag his lips along the line of Tony’s jaw, “‘s what I love about you.”

Forget blushing, Tony is now worried that he's having a full on heart attack. They’ve only been dating a couple months, and Bucky said  _love_ , and sure Tony’s been head-over-heels and pining like a moron for way longer than he’ll ever admit, but Bucky said ‘_love_,’ and that’s- “I’m gonna go find Thor,” Tony blurts, stepping back a little because no, something is clearly going on here and he can’t fall into the trap.

“Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for,” Bucky says, still with that small grin as his metal hand drops to Tony’s hip, holding on and keeping him close. Tony has been half-hard since Bucky first got all up in his space, and this is really not helping his effort to think clearly.

“There’s clearly something going on here!” Tony insists, placing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders with full intentions to push him away. Any second now. Bucky gets that little furrow between his eyebrows that Tony quickly started calling his ‘ _Tony is being mean to himself_ ’ face. ”You broke a mysterious magical who-knows-what!” Tony feels the need to point out because this isn’t about him and his crippling insecurities, it's about the fact that Bucky is probably cursed and therefore spewing nonsense.

Instead of admitting that Tony is probably totally right and they should go seek professional help right away, Bucky backs Tony in against the wall beside the door and ducks down so he can press their foreheads together. “Is it really that crazy that I think you’re amazing?” Bucky asks, voice soft and just a little sad, “that I love you? Because I do. You’re incredible, and brave, and  so kind and- god, Tony, how could I  not love you?”

Tony’s face feels like its on fire at this point, and oh he wants so badly to believe what Bucky is saying, but... “You broke the magical Asgard thing,” Tony says again, but his voice is weak, and he’s definitely just clinging to Bucky’s shoulders now.

“I’m not cursed, or whatever you’re thinking,” Bucky says with his own annoyed huff, “I’m just... honest. I’ve felt this way for a long, long time, Tony, I just- I could never get the words out.” Bucky strokes his thumb over Tony’s cheek again, so gentle, like Tony is something terribly important. “But you... you should know. How amazing you are. How much I love you.”

And Tony’s not crying, okay, he’s absolutely not crying. It’s just that his face is flushed and his eyes are wet and his chest is tight for a totally different reason. “Oh,” Tony says eloquently, blinking a couple times in a desperate attempt to clear his vision. “I- I love you, too,” he admits, voice barely more than a breath but it’s so, _so_ worth it when Bucky smiles brightly at him.

“I know” Bucky says, and then kisses him before Tony can squawk at him. And it's so easy for Tony to lose himself in just being kissed, to let Bucky press him fully up against the wall and slot their hips together just right, Bucky's thick thigh pressing between his own. Because Bucky _loves_ him , thinks he's _amazing_ and just thinking about it makes Tony feel tingly all over.

By the time Bucky pulls away again Tony has kind of lost the thread of the conversation, so it takes him a second to catch up as Bucky says "how could I not know? You're so good to me, baby. So thoughtful, and considerate. Nobody loves as hard as you, sweet thing, and I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're so perfect, Tony."

Oh great, now Tony is trying not to burst into tears again, like he's some kind of big dumb sap who never hears nice things. Even worse, with the way his hips are pressed up snug against Bucky's there's no way to hide how Tony's cock gives a hard twitch at the words, filling quickly and robbing Tony of the last of his brain power. "I'm totally blaming you next time someone says my ego is out of control," Tony says and he doesn't even care that his voice comes out breathy and weak.

"I think we both know it’s not," Bucky says, shifting so his thigh is snug against Tony's cock, his own erection tucked up against Tony's hip. He drops kisses along Tony's jaw, hint of teeth, and then speaks directly into Tony's ear, low and filthy, as he says "I can stroke your ego if you want, though." He rolls his hips forward pointedly, presses his thigh harder against Tony's cock and yep, he's fully hard now.

Tony groans and shivers all over, grabbing tighter at Bucky's shoulders. "Oh my god," Tony says, shaky and desperate, "you- are you  sure you're not cursed?"

Bucky laughs quietly, his breath hot against the shell of Tony's ear. "Promise, baby, I just love you," he says and presses a kiss to Tony's jaw, starts rolling their hips together in a steady rhythm. "Love you so much, been driving myself crazy wanting to tell you how perfect you are."

Tony whimpers embarrassingly and he just knows his entire body must be flushed bright red by now. He also knows that he doesn't care at all, doesn't ever want Bucky to stop. Tony hitches one thigh up around Bucky's waist, braces his back against the wall for a better angle and moans when the next roll of Bucky's hips puts the perfect amount of pressure on his aching cock. "Bucky, sweetheart- "

"Love the way you sound, the way you say my name," Bucky groans out, his voice low and rough and still right in Tony's ear, driving him crazy. "Can't get enough of you, sweet thing, you feel so good, so good to me."

And it's a little ridiculous, they're still right inside the door of Tony's suite, dry humping against the wall like they don't have easy access to a bed, or even the couch. And Tony is absolutely going to come like this, Bucky's thick thigh pressed against his cook, Bucky whispering sweetly in his ear. "Bucky, Bucky, I'm-"

"Yes," Bucky growls, "let me hear you, gorgeous." He presses his hips forward hard, pins Tony up against the wall and grinds into him as he gently cups Tony's face in one hand again. "You're so amazing, Tony," he says in a soft growl, scrapes his teeth over Tony's jaw, "you do so much for everyone, let me take care of you. Let me take you apart."

Tony comes with a moan that's uncomfortably close to a sob, fingers digging into Bucky's shoulders and his thighs clenching around Bucky's as his orgasm crashes over him. Everything goes warm and fuzzy and amazing for a second, and Tony is only dimly aware of Bucky's hard cock still pressed into his hip, Bucky still thrusting against him until he comes with a low groan.

"Wow," Tony finally says, blinking dumbly as his brain comes back online. He lets his leg drop back to the floor as Bucky tucks his face into Tony's neck and runs soothing hands down Tony's sides. "I love you," Tony says again, because he can, because it's such a relief after holding it in for so long.

After a second of thought, Tony adds "I still don't like magic, though."

Bucky laughs against his throat.


	8. WinterIron / Hate/Angry Sex

Remember when I said yesterday’s prompt got away from me? AHAHAHAHA anyway this one did too but like times two. I agonized over giving it its own story, because I’m super proud of it and also it got long, or keeping everything here and nicely organized.

Finally settled on this.

[Link to the story here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959514)


	9. SteveTony / Dom!Tony | Titfucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @tcnyscnks on tumblr, who requested “dom!tony (but bottom tony) x service top! steve and titfucking”

“Remember,” Tony says with a wide, smug grin, “hands to yourself.”

Steve nods, face already flushed and eyes bright, clenching his hands in the pillow on either side of his head. He whines low in his throat as Tony swings a leg over him to straddle his ribs, and Tony grins wider

“Look at you,” Tony coos sweetly and drags his hands over Steve’s shoulders, down his chest, lets his fingers brush over Steve’s nipples in a light tease until Steve gasps out a broken sound.

“Tony, Tony-“ Steve whines out, his voice soft and cracking, the flush from his face spreading all the way down to his hips, the skin of his torso so warm against Tony’s thighs.

“Shh,” Tony says, smirking as he runs his hands up Steve’s chest again, cupping Steve’s jaw and leaning down to kiss him. It takes effort to pull himself way, because Tony could happily just keep kissing Steve forever, but he has plans and he’s really quite excited about them.

Steve whines agin when Tony leans away, sitting back on his heels again so he can properly take in the sight of Steve laid out beneath him, flushed and breathing a little uneven and aching for Tony’s touch. If Tony’s ego wasn’t already overblown, it certainly would be after a view this.

His own breathing a little fast, Tony scoots up Steve’s body until he’s straddling the widest part of Steve’s torso, his thighs burning a little from the stretch in the best possible way and his hard cock nestled perfectly between the swells

of Steve’s glorious pecs. Steve’s grip on the bedding goes white knuckled as Tony rocks his hips a little, rubs his already leaking cock against Steve’s skin.

“You feel so good, baby,” Tony says, lets his voice drop low and smooth the way he knows Steve loves, “you look so gorgeous, all spread out for me. Whatever should I do with you now, hmm?”

Steve’s mouth opens instantly, like he has a suggestion on the tip of his tongue, ready to go, but the next second his teeth click audibly as he snaps his mouth shut again. Steve swallows a couple times before he tries again, Tony not at all helping as he continues grinding his cock against Steve’s chest, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Steve’s nipples. “Anything,” Steve finally gasps out, and it is always such a thrill that Tony can actually make him breathless, “you can do- anything, please...”

“What an offer,” Tony says with a thoughtful hum, voice still soft and sultry, and increases the pressure of his thumbs, tracing little circles over Steve’s nipples, feeling them perk up under the ministrations. “Lucky for you, I am always filled with ideas,” Tony continues with a wide grin, licking his lips a little because he has an idea all right. He flattens his palms over Steve’s pecs and then pushes his hands inward, pressing the muscle together so it wraps around it cock, forming a tight channel of warmth for him to thrust into. ”Fuck,” Tony can’t help breathing out because wow, that works even better than he had expected, firm muscle and soft, warm skin cupping either side of his cock and Tony’s hips jerk forward a little harder.

Steve is an even brighter shade of red now, like he can’t decide if he should be embarrassed or hopelessly turned on and oh, that is one of Tony’s favorite expressions on him. Tony starts moving in earnest, his entire body rocking with the motion of his thrusts, loosening his hands slightly on Steve’s pecs so his calloused palms slide and scrape over Steve’s perked up nipples with every roll of his hips.

“Tony-“ Steve gasps, like he just can’t help himself, shifting restlessly. When Tony shifts his hands slightly so he can pinch Steve’s nipples between his first two fingers, still thrusting against him, Steve groans and arches his back slightly, pushing his chest out, offering himself up like the sweetest prize.

Tony slows his movements slightly, doesn’t want to lose his balance as he twists his head to the side, glancing over his shoulder and smirking at the sight of Steve’ s cock, flushed an angry red and leaking against his stomach, jerking every time Tony thrusts against Steve’s chest again. Turning his attention back to Steve’s face Tony grins and asks “like that, huh?” Steve full body shudders beneath him, and Tony’s grin widens. “Been thinking about fucking your chest for a while now,” Tony says conversationally, voice even despite the way his own cock is leaking all over Steve’s chest, leaving behind slick, shiny trails of precome. Steve makes a sound like an embarrassed whimper and it nearly punches the breath out of Tony, he barely has enough left to make a soft tutting noise and say “you’ve seen yourself in those workout shirts, Cap, can you really blame me for not being able to think about anything else?”

In any other situation Steve would be quick to point out that Tony should probably be paying attention to team training, but here and now Steve just moans, arms and legs twitching as he forces himself to hold still, to not reach out and grab Tony and take what he wants. Because he trusts Tony, trusts Tony to give him what he needs and that hits Tony harder than anything else, makes the warm, lazy arousal churning in Tony’s gut roar up into a wild fire.

It’s easy to lose himself in digging his fingers into the muscle of Steve’s chest again, pushing and pulling the muscle wherever Tony wants it, fucking into the warm, slick skin. “God, you have the best tits, sweetheart,” Tony sighs and Steve’s mouth drops open, face ratcheting up to an aggressive scarlet color that makes Tony grin, press against him harder. “Objection?” Tony asks, already knowing from the way Steve’s shifting and twitching beneath him has increased that Steve’s only objection is to how much he likes it.

Steve bites his lips and shakes his head, still meeting Tony’s eyes even though it looks like it’s taking a lot of effort to force himself to do so, to not hide away from Tony’s searching gaze.

“So good, fuck you’re so good, feel so good,” Tony says, because seriously, how did he ever get this lucky? Tony can hear it in his own voice that he’s starting to lose his cool, and he won’t be able to drag this out for much longer. “Do me a favor?” Tony asks, sweet as anything, and Steve is nodding before Tony even fully has the words out, fingers relaxing and tightening again against the sheets and isn’t that cute, he probably thinks he’s going to get to touch. “Grab the lube for me, won’t you honey?” Tony continues, resisting the urge to laugh when Steve’s eyes go wide and he looks caught between being disappointed and excited, like he can’t decide which to be so he’s trying to be both.

Steve’s hand is visibly shaking as he digs the lube out from under the other pillow where they left it last night, and when he holds it out Tony can’t help a soft sigh as he has to finally let go of Steve’s chest to take it from him. Dribbling some lube onto his own fingers, Tony glances down pointedly at where his cock is still resting between Steve’s pecs and asks “little help here?”

It takes Steve’s lust addled brain a couple seconds to figure out what Tony means, and Tony can see the exact moment he gets it because his eyes finally drop away from Tony’s and the scarlet color spreads down Steve’s neck. He doesn’t actually hesitate though, hands instantly flying to his own chest and taking over pushing his pecs together so Tony can thrust between them, Steve’s breathing hitching in his chest so hard that it nearly knocks Tony off balance.

“Just like that,” Tony says and he can’t stop himself from sounding breathy anymore, can’t stop the moan from slipping out of him as Steve glances back up at him shyly, watching Tony reach around himself with his lubed up fingers. “That’s- so good, you feel so good honey,” Tony finally lets out a moan of his own as he presses two fingers into himself, hips jerking slightly at the burn, and Steve echoes it, loud and shameless.

Tony fingers himself open quickly, because the goal here is teasing Steve, not teasing himself. And really, at this point Tony could probably stark talking about the specs for the new stark phone and it would just wind Steve up harder. Tony loves it, loves how desperate Steve gets for him, loves the clouded over look in Steve’s eyes as he stares up at Tony, like he’s in awe.

“Fuck,” Tony groans when he nudges at his own prostate, thrusting forward hard and Steve is breathing so ragged now that Tony has to clench his thighs around Steve’s sides to keep from being thrown off. “Do you want to feel me?” Tony asks, breathless but still smug, pressing his fingers into himself harder with a wet sound that has Steve moaning again, “want to feel how tight I am? How warm? Want to feel me sliding down your thick cock, making you come?”

“Yes, yes, Tony- please-“ Steve‘s grip on his own chest is practically white knuckled at this point, arching into it every time Tony thrusts forward and his pupils are so blown out his eyes are practically black.

“Gonna come all over your tits,” Tony says around another groan, movements becoming uncoordinated as he rolls his hips forward against Steve’s skin and then back onto his own fingers, shaking and so, so close.

“Please,” Steve says again, barely more than a breath, and it pushes Tony over the edge hard.

“Fuck, fuck, Steve,” Tony moans as his orgasm crashes over him, his entire body shaking as he spills across Steve’s chest, gasping and moaning all over again because god, the sight Steve makes. “Oh, sweetheart,” Tony sighs out once he gets his breath back, “you are so good for me.” Steve smiles, bright and happy and breathtakingly beautiful, like he doesn’t have a care in the world, like he’s not still practically shaking between Tony’s thighs with how worked up he is. “I’m gonna be good for you now,” Tony promises, wincing a little as he removed his fingers and reaches for the lube again, “take care of you just right.”

Steve makes a sound that might have been intended as words, but comes out as a strangled, shaking moan that has Tony grinning smugly as he slides back down Steve’s body again. Steve’s cock is flushed an angry purple at this point, so wet that Tony barely needs to add any lube before he starts lowering himself down, taking his time and memorizing every second of Steve’s expression. Once his ass his snug against Steve’s hips Tony drags him fingers through his own come splattered across Steve’s chest and collar bones, spreading it across Steve’s skin with a soft groan of his own.

“Tony, Tony,” Steve whimpers, hands tangling in the sheets again, because Tony had told him to keep his hands to himself and Steve is always so, so good for him. He really does deserve something nice.

“Gonna take such good care of you,” Tony says again, rolling his hips slightly and clenching down around Steve’s cock, dragging his slick fingers over Steve’s abused nipples again, “make you feel so good.”

“You do, you always do,” Steve moans, head tossed back into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut like he just can’t stand it anymore, hips twitching up to meet Tony’s every move like he’s still begging for more.

Tony grins, sharp and smug, clenches hard around Steve’s cock and drinks in the sounds of his moans.


	10. WinterIron / Hair-pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short, because the past three days kinda wiped me out haha. See you tomorrow!

Sometimes Bucky thinks about cutting his hair. It’s always falling into his eyes, he wakes up with it in his mouth, and he is constantly losing his extra hair ties. All in all, it’s more trouble than it’s worth. 

But then there are times like this, when Bucky is so, _so_ glad he never got around to it. Because as it is, his hair is long enough for Tony to bury both hands in it, tangling his fists up in the long strands so Bucky can feel every twitch, ever tightening of his fingers as Bucky swallows his cock down again. 

“God, fuck, Bucky,” Tony gasps out, fingers tightening. It sends tiny pinpricks of pain shooting across Bucky’s scalp, shivering down his spine. He groans around Tony’s cock as he rolls his hips down into the mattress, desperate for some relief but not nearly enough to pull away, to take his hands off Tony’s hips. 

Tony moans, loud and gorgeous, tugging his hair harder, which just makes Bucky groan again, and the whole thing dissolves into the best kind of positive feedback loop. Finally Tony arches his back and comes with a howl, thrashing and yanking at Bucky’s hair hard enough that he definitely tugs some of it out. Bucky doesn’t care in the slightest, just swallows everything Tony has to give him, grinding himself down hard into the bed, chasing his own release. When Tony gives his hair another weak tug Bucky finally pulls away, panting for breath, and then sinks his teeth into Tony’s hip as he finally comes with a low whine. 

“Careful, baby, you’re gonna take my hair out,” Bucky says once he gets his breath back but he can’t really sound too mad, his voice rough and his smile audible. 

“Shut up,” Tony grumbles, finally blinking his eyes open again, “now get the hell up here and kiss me.” He yanks Bucky up by his hair, smashes their lips together while Bucky laughsand shivers at the feeling of Tony’s fingers dragging across his scalp. 


	11. WinterIron / Fem!Tony&Punk!Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt also came from tcnystcnks on Tumblr. Hi I hope you like it!

“One quick question, before you, uh, get started there,” Toni says, already breathless, her face flushed.

Bucky pauses, head between her thighs, breath warm against her skin, and when he glances up to give her a questioning look the light catches the stud in his quirked eyebrow. Toni maybe whimpers a little bit. “Sweet thing,” Bucky says, shifting a little so he can rest his chin on her stomach, looking at up her with a shit-eating grin, “is this going to be like that time you asked if my lip ring was gonna get caught in your braces?”

“That was a legitimate concern,” Toni insists even as her face flushes.

“Angel, dollface, sweetheart,” Bucky says, obviously trying not to laugh his ass off, “you don’t _have_ braces .”

“That’s not the point!” Toni says, flailing her hands a little even though that definitely _is_ the point. It’s not her fault, okay? She did, at one time, have braces that she was super paranoid about getting caught on things. And more importantly, its definitely not her fault that her brain kind of melts out of her ears every time Bucky kisses her, every time he puts his big hands on her waist and gives her that small, lopsided grin.

Bucky laughs, low and rumbling and gorgeous, and when he turns his head and presses his lips to Toni’s thigh she can feel the vibrations of it. “Is there something you need to tell me, whatcha keepin’ down here, exactly?” Bucky asks, his eyes still hungry even as they shine with amusement, giving her panties a suspicious look. His lips brush the skin of her inner thigh with every word, and the metal of his lip ring is ever so slightly cooler than his skin, just enough to make her breath catch. “Barbed wire? Bear traps? More teeth, that also need corrective dentistry?”

Tony laughs, a little giddy, even as a shiver runs through her and her leg twitches in Bucky’s hold. “Nah, I took the bear trap out this morning.”

“Oh what a relief,” Bucky says with a wide grin. He catches Toni’s skin between his teeth and grins wider when she jumps and gasps. When he lets go, Bucky takes a second to drag his tongue over the little divots left behind on her thigh, and the flash of silver on his tongue has Toni shaking and biting back a whine. Bucky smiles, smug and knowing, catches the ball of his tongue ring between his teeth for just a second and he know, he knows how much that drives her crazy. Still, Bucky is a big ol’ softy before anything else, so his brow furrows a little and he says “I can take it out, if you want. You know I don’t mind.”

“No!” Toni says quickly, too quickly, and Bucky gives her that stupidly sexy, knowing smirk again. Toni really can’t tell if she’s blushing more from embarrassment or arousal anymore, and she drops her head back to the bed with a groan. “ Question rescinded,” she grumbles, slapping his hands over her eyes, “I’m totally not a paranoid weirdo. Now could you just...”

“I like paranoid and weird,” Bucky says, and Toni can hear his grin. More importantly, she can feel his warm breath on her cunt again, inches away, and Bucky has to grab her thighs again as he shakes and twitches with a soft whimper. He doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t move, and finally Toni can’t resist lifting her head a little and peaking down from between her fingers. How Bucky’s eyes manage to be so dark while still shining with mischief, Toni doesn’t know, and she can’t marvel at it for too long because in the next second Bucky sticks out his tongue, metal bar through the center of it catching the light, and licks her firmly through the fabric of her panties.

“Oh fuck,” Toni breathes out, nearly frozen except for the small shiver racing up her spine. Bucky does it again, one long, slow drag of his tongue that ends with him pressing the metal ball against her clit and Toni breaks. “Fuck, fuck,” she gasps out around a moan and it’s only Bucky’s grip on her thighs that keeps her from grinding up against his face.

One of Bucky’s hands slides around the back of her thigh so he can press his thumb against her slit, right where she’s already soaking through her panties and Toni tries desperately to press into the contact with a soft groan. “Can I get these off you?” Bucky asks, voice low, and flicks his tongue out against her clit again.

Toni intends to say something snarky, like ‘I really wish you would’ or just ‘get on with it already’, but what actually comes out is just a strangled moaning noise accompanied by some vigorous nodding. Bucky smirks like he heard the snark anyways, leaning back to tug Toni’s panties down and off before diving back in. Toni can’t contain a wail because that’s better, that’s so much better, Bucky’s tongue against her bare skin as he licks at her, purposefully dragging the ball of his tongue ring against her lips.

"Oh my- fuck, Bucky," Toni gasps out, hands flying down to tangle in Bucky's messy hair, her thighs clenching tight around his ears. Bucky just laughs, rumbling against her skin as he sucks at her clit and then dips his tongue inside her.

"Damn, baby, you are so wet," Bucky growls, pressing a quick kiss to Toni's thigh before his eyes flick up to meet hers. "You been thinking about this?"

"Asshole," Toni grumps, kicking him in the side with her heel, "you know I have." And he does, there's no way Bucky has missed the way Toni goes pink every time he laughs and she catches a glimpse of the silver in his tongue, the way Toni literally melted the first time Bucky kissed her and she felt the smooth metal against her own tongue. Toni rolls her hips as much as she can in Bucky's tight grip and whines "would you just- honey,  _please_ \- "

Bucky cuts her off by biting her thigh again, making her nearly wail, and then gets back to it. Toni can only gasp and moan and tug at Bucky's hair as he eats her out the, pleasure burning in her gut jumping higher every time she feels that god damn tongue ring pressing into her, nudging against her clit. She doesn't even realize Bucky's hand has moved until his finger sinks into her, slick and easy and Tony does wail, load and shameless as she clenches hand around his finger and her back arches sharply.

"Ah! Bucky, baby I'm- I, more, please," Toni's every word is gasped out around near constant moans, legs clenching around Bucky and shaking. Bucky hums and plunges a second finger into her with a low, hungry sound, his tongue still rubbing and licking at her cunt. "Bucky!"

"Fuck," Bucky groans back and Toni can feel the bed jolt slightly as he rocks his hips down against the mattress. “Fuck, you taste so good,” Bucky pauses to slip his tongue between his fingers, stretching her open before licking up to press his tongue ring into her clit again, “c’mon sweet thing, wanna feel you come.”

“Close,” Toni promises, hips rolling to meet every thrust of Bucky’s fingers, choking on a moan as he crooks his fingers just right, “I’m close, ‘m so close, please-“ The next time Toni's thighs spasm, unclenching from around him momentarily, Bucky seizes the opportunity to shift and start placing wet, toothy kisses up her stomach, shifting so his thumb rubs against her clit with every thrust of his fingers.

“C’mon doll, wanna feel you,” Bucky says again, bites the curve of Toni’s breast and then sucks on her nipple.

“Fuck,” Toni whimpers again, completely breathless, every muscle in her body tightening. Her back arches sharply as Bucky sinks his fingers into her hard, sinking his teeth into the skin around her nipple while he flicks his pierced tongue over the raised nub, and Toni comes with a moan that’s nearly a scream. She thrashes against Bucky, tugging hard at his hair and her hips rolling against his hand as she rides out the seemingly endless waves of pleasure, back still arched to press her breast up into Bucky’s mouth.

“Damn baby,” Bucky breathes out once Toni finally goes limp against the bed, panting raggedly, “ain’t you a sight.” His fingers continue working lazily inside her, and Toni shudders at the wet sound of it as much as the light kiss that Bucky places on her nipple. Then Bucky smirks and adds “and look, no one got tangled in anything."

“Shut up,” Toni grumbles, slurred and lazy without a bit of heat. She pouts and tugs Bucky up by his hair, pressing a kiss to his stupid laughing mouth and shivering again when his tongue ring flicks across her lip.


	12. WinterIron / Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from Gayspacesprinkles, Lannethvaen, and Talktonytome from Tumblr!

"Are you seriously trying to talk right now?" Bucky demands breathlessly, groaning and tightening his fists in the sheets.

Tony stops licking maddeningly teasing patterns into Bucky's ass and lifts his head to say “I’m just telling your ass how fantastic it is. Very important work. Do you mind?”

Bucky is about to point out that yes actually, he minds very much, he's been hard for what feels like forever now and Tony is taking his sweet time, but Tony takes the opportunity to slide a finger into him, loose and slick with spit. "Holy- fuck", Bucky groans out, hips rocking back onto Tony’s finger and then forward to grind his cock against the bed. “Ohh, I’m gonna kill you after this,” Bucky says, so far past shame that he doesn’t even remember what it feels like as he arches his hips back, pushing his ass up towards Tony desperately.

"All the more reason to take my time," Tony says smugly, leaning down to wiggle his tongue in alongside his finger, making soft rumbling sounds like he’s _still_ trying to talk. Bucky jerks and moans and tightens his fists in the sheets until something tears.

When Bucky finally comes it’s with a moan that feels like it’s been dragged straight out of his soul, two of Tony’s fingers working him open while Tony’s clever tongue traces burning words into the skin around his hole. “I’m gonna blow you for like two hours, see how you like it,” he promises as soon as he has his breath back, gasping a little as Tony withdraws his fingers.

"Wow," Tony says peacefully, draping himself across Bucky’s back, "what a threat."

-

"So when's my turn?" Bucky asks the next morning, palming at Tony's bare ass.

"Wha?" Tony mumbles, lifting his head from the pillow just enough to rub blearily at one of his eyes. Bucky’s eyes narrow, because that’s the ‘wha’ Tony uses when he’s purposefully avoiding a question by pretending to not hear it.

"My turn," Bucky repeats and gives Tony's ass a pointed squeeze.

“You want to fuck me again?” Tony asks with lopsided smile, and Bucky’s eyes narrow further because now Tony is definitely, purposefully misunderstanding the question. Bucky didn’t spend all that time before they even got together casually studying (obsessing over) Tony to not be able to see it now.

Still, Bucky can’t actually argue that fact, so he says “well... yes. But I’m hoping to lick you open first. Make you writhe on my tongue.” Bucky smirks a little, just daring Tony to misunderstand that.

"Ah," Tony says, eyes dropping away and wincing a little. There’s a flush spreading across his cheeks and that’s interesting, it’s nothing like his normal aroused blush, dark and splotchy and gorgeous. “I don’t... know. I’ve never done that.” Bucky stares at him, one eyebrow raised, and Tony huffs out a soft laugh. “You know what I mean,” he says with a roll of his eyes, “no ones ever... done that to me. Before.”

“Why?” Bucky asks, can’t not, a little bewildered because Tony has the most perfect ass he’s ever seen and Bucky can’t imagine _not_ wanting to take a bite out of it. Bucky may or may not have been dreaming about it for way longer than he’ll admit, getting his mouth all over Tony and finding out what really makes him fall apart.

Tony laughs softly again even as his cheeks get redder, still not meeting Bucky’s eyes as he finally says “I’m... ticklish.” There’s more to the story though, Bucky can tell by the way Tony is twisting the pillowcase between his fingers and shifting restlessly.

“Ticklish, or sensitive?” Bucky asks, finally letting go of Tony’s asscheek so he can drag his fingertips down Tony’s spine, starting between his shoulder blades and ending at the small of his back, watching the full body shudder that spreads though Tony in the wake of his touch. It’s not really a question, they both know exactly how sensitive Tony is, exactly how wild he gets when Bucky fingers him open, when Bucky holds him down and fucks him just right. Bucky wants to see more, wants to see him completely broken open. “Which one is it, Tony?” Bucky asks, voice low and rough, his pulse echoing in his ears as he dips just one fingertip into Tony’s crack.

“Bucky,” Tony whines, back arching a little and oh, Bucky knows that sound, it’s the same noise Tony made the first time Bucky picked him up and pinned him against the wall. The sound Tony makes when he’s nearly embarrassed by how turned on he is.

“Can I try?” Bucky asks, scooting a little closer so he can press a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, trying not to let how desperate he is seep into his voice. After a second Tony nods, face still ducked down and now even his ears are red, his entirely body shaking subtly.

“Do your worst,” Tony says, voice shaking a little, “just know what if I burst out laughing and kick you in the face it’s your own fault.”

“I will take full responsibility,” Bucky says solemnly as he shifts to sprawl across Tony’s back, dropping kisses down the line of Tony’s spine. When Bucky gets to the swell of his ass he lingers there for a moment, licking over the little divot a the top of his crack while Tony gasps and jerks hard beneath him.

The first drag of Bucky's tongue over his hole has Tony making a sound that's very nearly a shriek before he slaps his hands over his mouth to muffle it, his entire body jerking so hard that Bucky has to put his hands down on Tony’s back and thigh to hold him in place or risk being bucked off. Bucky does it again, adds a little more pressure as the tip of his tongue circles Tony’s rim and Tony makes another high moaning noise behind his hands, hips moving this way and that like he’s torn between pressing back against Bucky’s mouth or trying to wiggle away.

“You don’t seem all that ticklish to me,” Bucky can’t resist saying, pulling away just enough to get the words out before pressing his mouth to Tony’s skin again, biting at his asscheek and watching the muscles twitch and jump beneath the skin. Tony says something that’s impossible to decipher with his palm still over his mouth, his hips twitching up towards Bucky like he just can’t help himself.

Bucky wants to tell him to uncover his mouth, that he wants to hear him, but just a glance up tells him that Tony’s entire body is flushed red, every inch of him shaking and this is something Bucky has never seen before, Tony already so worked up from just a couple touches, actually embarrassed by it. Bucky is dying to see more, to see Tony completely fall apart, and if it makes Tony feel a little better to muffle himself, well Bucky isn’t going to stop him. Not now, at least.

For now Bucky returns to rolling his tongue over Tony’s rim, pinning him down hard as Tony thrashes beneath him and soaking up every sound that manages to slip out between Tony’s fingers. By the time Bucky is wiggling his tongue into Tony’s hole, tight and clenching around him, Tony is rocking back to meet every thrust and nearly sobbing with it. Bucky is probably going to leave a bruise with how hard he’s gripping Tony’s thigh to keep from being knocked back by the way Tony thrashes every time Bucky licks into him again, but it’s so worth it for the way Tony falls apart for him, completely undone, the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Bucky had barely even gotten into his groove before Tony’s entire body clenches up and he comes with an all out scream that even his palm over his mouth can’t muffle.

“Oh fuck,” Tony gasps out, hand finally falling away from his face, his hips still rocking in minute movements. His every breath comes out as a hitching groan, and Bucky can’t resist biting his cheek again. “Bucky,” Tony whines, flushed from head to toe, completely broken open.

“Sensitive,” Bucky says smugly, and bites him again.

-

"Are you sure?" Bucky asks, mock serious, even as his heart rate skyrockets and he immediately starts wiggling down to lay flat on the bed, “I hear you're ticklish."

"Shut up," Tony grumbles, splotchy red flush already spreading across his cheeks as he crawls over and swings one leg over Bucky’s head, “I will straight up smother you."

“What a way to go,” Bucky says with a laugh, then wraps his hands around Tony’s hips and tugs. This may have been Tony’s idea, brought up with a level of shyness that Bucky hadn’t even known he could accomplish, but Bucky is the one who feels like he’s burning up for it. “C’mon, c’mon,” Bucky says impatiently, giving another tug and then Tony’s hands slap down on Bucky chest for balance and his perfect ass is right in Bucky’s face.

It’s been almost a month, a month since Bucky made Tony fall apart with just his tongue, since Tony had gone all squeaky and embarrassed again as soon as his brain came back online, and all Bucky had been able to think about was how gorgeous Tony sounded with his throat torn up from screaming. Bucky hasn’t brought it up again since, but god how he’s thought about it. And he knows Tony has thought about it too, he’s spent the past month catching staring at his mouth with that tell-tale flush across his cheeks.

And now, now Tony has come to him, Tony wants to be taken apart, crawled into bed with that sweet flush and asked Bucky to eat him out again. Bucky had raised him one with 'I want you to sit on my face” and Tony's wide eyes and stuttering gasp had been answer enough.

“I might actually crush you,” Tony says, voice already shaking, “I had a bruise for a week from how hard you had to hold me last time and- Ah!" Tony cuts off with a loud cry as Bucky leans up to lick firmly over his hole.

With both of his hands braced on Bucky's chest, Tony can't muffle himself and Bucky gets to enjoy every moan and gasp and shriek as he works Tony open. Tony is going to have brand new bruises on his hips from Bucky holding him in place, pulling him closer. Bucky doesn't waste any time, rolling his tongue over Tony's hole before plunging inside.

“God, fuck- Bucky, Bucky,” Tony is nearly shouting every word, punctuated with moans as he starts rocking his hips, riding Bucky’s face with a frenzied desperation while his nails dig into Bucky’s skin, knees spread wide. Bucky growls against his skin, fucks his tongue in hard and Tony screams, falls apart so goddamn beautifully.


	13. WinterIron / Gags | Creampie

Tony's every moan comes out wet and muffled, sending a thrill down Bucky's spine even as he shoves his fingers further into Tony's mouth, pressing the fabric of Tony’s expensive tie down against his tongue. It barely helps, and Tony's next high groan echoes anard the large office as he braces his hands and shoves back against Bucky’s weight wrapped around him.

"Shh, baby, your fancy new PA is right outside," Bucky breathes out hot against the shell of Tony's ear, and then kind of ruins his own point when his next thrust knocks Tony forward into his desk hard enough that the whole thing rattles noisily. With the hand not cupping Tony's jaw he shoves Tony’s slacks down to his knees, kick his legs a little wider so Bucky can grind deeper into him. “So noisy,” Bucky says with a rough laugh and it’s practically drowned out by Tony’s next loud, shuddering moan.

Tony’s hands slide across the smooth surface of the desk, scrambling for purchase and finding nothing as Bucky fucks into him with short, hard thrusts. There’s a loud clatter as something tumbles off the desk but Bucky doesn’t care enough to try and figure out what it is, just slides his hand from Tony’s hip up his chest, exposed by the undone buttons, to tweak his nipple. Tony cries out again, teeth sinking into Bucky’s fingers through the soaked fabric of the tie, dropping his elbows to the desk and forcing Bucky to follow him down, writhing back against Bucky before his entire body clenches up and he comes with a high groan.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Bucky growls out, scraping his teeth down the sweat slicked line of Tony’s throat as his thrusts go quick and concordinated, “so- you feel so good, baby, fuck-“ Bucky comes with a long groan of his own, sinking his teeth into the curve of Tony’s shoulder where his shirt has fallen away, grinding Tony into the desk hard and spilling inside him.

Tony whines in protest when Bucky pulls out before either of them have stopped shaking, still panting raggedly as he removes his hands from Tony’s jaw and chest and puts them on his ass instead, pulling his cheeks apart so Bucky can watch his come start dripping back out of Tony’s twitching hole.

Tony finally spits out the tie, lets it fall to the desk with a wet sound and drags in a couple shaking breaths. “Hey there handsy,” Tony complains even as he arches his back, pressing his ass back up Bucky’s hands.

“Yes?” Bucky asks pleasantly, his voice still low and rumbling. He squeezes Tony’s perky ass a little harder, spreads him a little wider and Bucky’s cock twitches almost painfully as another bit of come drips out, sliding down Tony’s crack to his balls.

Tony groans weakly, drops his forehead to the table as he jerks in Bucky’s grip. "Not that I don’t love it when you visit me at work, because seriously, best lunch break ever,” Tony looks over his shoulder to give Bucky a look that’s probably supposed to be disapproving, but mostly just looks dazed and happy, “but you couldn’t have brought a convenient pocket condom to go with your convenient pocket lube? I'm a mess."

“Nope,” Bucky says, his voice happy but his smile devious, and there’s just enough time for Tony’s eyes to go wide before Bucky yanks his pants and underwear back up over his hips. Tony squawks in protests, and then in alarm and Bucky steps away and tugs on Tony’s shoulder hard enough to have him stumbling backwards, kicks the forgotten office chair behind Tony’s knees to catch him. Tony gasps when his ass hits the chair, writhing and groaning even as he glares up at Bucky.

“What the fuck?” Tony demands even as he flushes and clenches his thighs together, shifting restlessly as come no doubt soaks into his clothes, both his own and Bucky’s.

“Want you thinkin’ about this for the rest of the day,” Bucky says with a smug, wolfish smile. He leans down to press a sweet, soft kiss to Tony’s cheek, starts doing up the buttons of his shirt again even though his tie is definitly a lost cause.

“Bucky,” Tony whines, turning his head to try and catch Bucky’s lips with his own, leaning forward slightly and then shifting and gasping again. “This is going to be so uncomfortable when it dries!”

“Then I guess you’ll be nice and ready for a shower when you get home,” Bucky says and finally presses their lips together, kisses Tony slow and deep. “What do you say, sweetheart? Nice hot shower after dinner? I’ll scrub you down  _everywhere_ .”

“Before dinner,” Tony demands petulantly, his eyes bright and a flush spreading across his cheeks again. Or maybe it never faded.

“Depends what time you get home, doesn’t it?” Bucky asks with a smirk, presses one last lingering kiss to Tony’s lips, then fastens the button at Tony’s collar and steps back. “See you later, sweet thing,” he says, turning to leave and laughing to himself at the parting image of Tony’s face, equal parts offended and aroused.


	14. WinterIron / Special Whumptober Prompt!

Took a break from the non-stop porn to write a Whumptober prompt! 

“Shackled” collab with @Gayspacesprinkles on Tumblr. 

  
[Find the fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040109)!


	15. SteveTony / Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one if short. And kinda light on the actual kink. Idk it’s halfway through the month. I’m gonna go take a nap. See you tomorrow!

At this point, Tony has seen Steve in just about every state of dress imaginable. All done up in a crisp tux for a charity event Tony is dragging him to. Soft and sleepy on Saturday morning, pajama pants and a too big T-shirt. Everything in between. Hell, he’s even seen Steve completely undressed more times that’s he can count, though not for lack of trying. Tony likes to make a point of cataloging the good things in life.

So really, there’s no reason the sight before Tony should be hitting him so hard, knocking the breath out of him, leaving him a little lightheaded as all of his blood rushes south. “How was the press conference?” Tony asks, or tries to, the words come out stuttering and squeaky and Tony still can’t stop his eyes from tracing up and down Steve’s body, drinking him all in.

Steve just raises an eyebrow at him, a little smug even as he continues to shift uncomfortably in the fancy modern dress blues. Sure, the press likes to stick Steve in military garb every row and then, but they usually dig up something WWII-era and wildly uncomfortable looking. The dress blues on the other hand, oh those look brand new and they are  _doing things _ to Tony.

“Who- uh, what.. where even-“ Tony can’t seem to actually get the question out, too busy staring, licking his lips as he untangles himself from the blankets and stumbles out of bed.

“It was Sam’s idea,“ Steve says, because he always understand Tony’s useless rambling. He smiles a little ruefully and drags his palms over the front of the jacket again, trying to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles. Tony tries not to whimper. “I don’t know,” Steve says, and the slight frown on his face restores some of Tony’s brain power, at least. “I just- I feel like some kind of imposter.”

Tony can’t help a small snort of laughter, even as he finally gets close enough to touch, dragging his own hands over Steve’s broad chest. “You feel more comfortable in the red, white, and blue spandex?” Tony asks, eyebrow quirked even as he fights down another laugh.

“Strangely, yes,” Steve says, grinning along, finally relaxing as he reaches out and settles his hands on Tony’s waist.

“Well I promise, your next suit will be 100% skin tight spandex,” Tony promises with a smirk, and then before Steve can protest Tony puts all those hours training with Natasha to good use. He hooks his foot around the back of Steve’s leg and shoves, sends him tumbling backwards to the ground with an adorable surprised look. Of course, his hands on Tony’s waist means that Tony gets yanked down too, but that actually work out well, lets Tony easily straddle Steve’s slim waist and grind down against him shamelessly.

“Oh, Steve says, his hands tightening on Tony's hips, the flush from his cheeks spreading down his neck, “oh, so.. you _really _like the dress blues.” Steve's hands slide around to Tony’s ass and his hips twitch up a little the next time Tony grinds down against him.

“Lil’ bit,” Tony says, grinning wide and already breathless. It’s an understatement, and a wild one at that. Tony doesn’t know if he’s ever going to get over the sight of Steve sprawled out beneath him, shoulders extra wide and hips extra slim, all wrapped up in dark blue and good enough to eat. When Tony shifts his hips again he can feel Steve already half hard against him.

“Tony,” Steve says as Tony grinds down against him again, “I- I don’t think I’m actually supposed to keep this uniform.”

“Oh, you’re gonna have to, once I get done with you,” Tony promises, voice low and smile wicked, and gets to watch Steve’s flush get darker.


	16. WinterIron / Frottage

“You made dinner,” Tony says slowly, eyes wide. “For me.”

“Technically I made if for myself, but I suppose you can have my scraps,” Bucky says with a grin, just a hint of nerves hidden underneath. He huffs out a soft laugh almost immediately, his smile going a little more shy.

Tony just stares for a second at the pasta laid out on the table, complete with wine glasses and candles and every thing, and feels indescribably guilty. Some boyfriend he is, only a couple weeks in and already Tony is getting wrapped up in his lab, ignoring everything else. Bucky had suggested dinner over an hour ago, and after muttering 'just give me five minutes' Tony had promptly gotten caught up in lines of code and completely forgotten. It was only maybe ten minutes ago that he had looked up and realized Bucky was gone, and Tony had gone searching for him expecting to grovel, not be treated to what appears to be a home cooked meal.

Tony opens his mouth to apologize, because he really needs to, but before he can Bucky is cupping his face with gentle hands and stunning him into silence.

"I just wanna make sure you're eating, doll," Bucky says, soft and fond and way more than Tony deserves.

"I'm still an asshole," Tony grumbles, because Bucky really shouldn't let him get away with it, "and I'm going to make it up to you."

"Well I like the sound of that," Bucky says, smirking and dropping a quick kiss to the tip of Tony's nose.

So they eat dinner. It's amazing. Next time Bucky offers to cook for him Tony is gong to drop anything and everything, no matter how many lives or what kind of catastrophe hangs in the balance. Tony tells him as much while they clear off the table and Bucky laughs, that big gorgeous laugh that scrunches up his eyes and his nose and makes him look so much younger, so carefree.

"I dunno," Bucky says, his smile dropping away to be replaced with a heated look, "kinda liked the idea of you making it up to me." He licks his lips, just a flash of tongue against the white of his teeth, his grey eyes darkening as his pupils blow out.

Tony flushes hot so fast that it takes his breath away, forks and knives clattering loudly into the sink as his hands shake with how quickly his blood tries to rush to his dick. Bucky's smirk widens.

It turns out to be a really good thing the table is already clear, because the next second Tony finds himself flat on his back on the thankfully empty surface, Bucky stepping between his splayed thighs and pressing close, folding himself down around Tony. Tony's surprised noise is smothered by Bucky’s mouth crashing against his in a fierce kiss, stealing away what little breath Tony has left.

All Tony can do is groan and bury his fingers in Bucky’s hair, tugging it out of it's neat little bun as Bucky licks into his mouth, bites at his lip and drags his hands down Tony’s sides to his hips. He wastes no time working Tony’s pants open, wrapping a warm palm around Tony’s half hard cock, so Tony focuses on yanking at Bucky’s shirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to get it over Bucky’s head before diving right back in.

Tony tightens his legs around Bucky’s hips, arching up into his grip with a moan, and it sends a shudder through his whole body when Bucky responds with a low growl. “C’mon, wanna feel you,” Tony demands breathlessly and finally untangles his fingers from Bucky’s hair so he can paw uselessly at the front of Bucky’s jeans. Any time Tony is about to get them undone, Bucky swipes his calloused thumb over the head of Tony’s cock and effectively steals all of his brain function and fine motor control. “Bucky,” Tony whines out and shivers again when Bucky chuckles, low and rough against his lips.

Bucky finally takes pity on him though, pulls back just enough to get his own pants open and that’s better, that’s so much better, Bucky’s cock warm and silky against his own, Bucky’s wide palm wrapped around both of them as he starts rolling his hips, grinding against Tony.

“Yes, god, just like that,” Tony pants, wraps his arms up around Bucky’s shoulders again so he can run his fingers through Bucky’s hair, drag his palm over the smooth, shifting muscles of Bucky’s back. When Bucky kisses him again it’s deep and messy and amazing, and Tony doesn’t think he’s ever going to get over the way Bucky kisses, putting everything he has into it like all he cares about in the world is turning Tony’s brain to useless mush. He’s damn good at it too, and before long all Tony knows is Bucky’s mouth against his, Bucky’s hand around his cock teasing him right up to the edge.

“That’s right, jus’ like that,” Bucky says, sounding about as breathless as Tony feels, dragging his lips along Tony’s jaw and ducking down to mouth at his throat. He rolls his hips again, cock sliding against Tony's in the tight grip of his hand, both of them slick and when Bucky's thumb swipes over the head of his cock again Tony digs his nails into Bucky’s shoulders and comes with a shaking moan that might be Bucky’s name.

Bucky follows soon after, sinking his teeth into Tony’s neck as his hips work furiously, grinding himself into the mess of Tony’s stomach until he goes still with a low groan. Tony whines, shaking and oversensitive, still arching his hips up to meet Bucky’s, trying to prolong the pleasure.

They take their time catching their breath, ignoring the ominous creaking of the table and the fact that the mess between them is starting to get cool and sticky. Finally Bucky huffs out a soft laugh, shoulders shaking under Tony’s hands.

"Yeah, I definitely feel ' made up to,’ " Bucky says, his face still tucked into Tony's neck and his grin audible.

“Best dinner ever,” Tony says happily and pulls Bucky up into another kiss, slow and lazy.


	17. SteveTony / Masturbation | Collaring (kindof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once upon a time, tcnystcnks mentioned something about Tony in Steve’s shirt and dogtags and nothing else. I am easily influenced. So here we are. This one’s for you, BB!

Steve’s dog tags feel heavy around his neck. They’re not, Tony even weighed them, just to be sure, and they weight no more no less than any other set of military issued dog tags. They still feel impossibly heavy though. They felt heavy when Steve first dropped in them into Tony’s open palm before leaving on a week long mission. They felt heavy the first four days that Tony carried them around in his pocket, and they felt especially heavy when he finally gave in and looped them around his neck telling himself ' _only three more days_ .'

The day that Steve is supposed to come back, Tony gets nothing done. He keeps getting distracted, finds himself staring into space and rubbing his thumb over the raised words on the dog tags, his thumbnail catching on the 'R'of Steve’s name. Halfway through the day, when he finds out Steve’s transport home has been delayed, Tony gives up on being productive and stomps off to his room to pout and mope. Which mostly means curling up in bed in one of Steve’s shirts despite the fact that it’s hilariously huge on him and twisting the chain around and around and around his neck, not at all watching whatever movie he ended up putting on for background noise.

Tony doesn’t have an alert set up for when Steve gets back to the tower, because that would be sad and obsessive and clingy, which Tony is not. Except he is, he is all of those things, they haven’t been apart this long since they started dating and Tony is losing his mind a little bit. Even when he has business meetings he actually has to go to in person, Tony just brings Steve with him, doesn’t want to spend a single day without Steve’s bright smile and warm eyes. But apparently SHIELD drew the line at letting Captain America’ s clingy boyfriend just tag along on some kind of super secret dark mission. Crazy.

When Tony’s Clingy Alarm goes off his first instinct is to run across the tower and literally fling himself at Steve the second he walks out of the elevator, but Natasha might actually follow through on that threat to turn a hose on them if she catches them making out in the common areas again. Plus, he would have to put on pants. And he’s kind of already half hard, after spending a good chunk of the day in bed wrapped up in Steve-smell, thinking of all the things they should do as soon as Steve gets home.

So Tony decides on a different tactic and kicks off his boxers, sprawls out in the center of the bed in just Steve’s shirt and Steve’s dog tags, palming at his cock and quickly bringing himself to full hardness. It takes barely any effort, it's been a full week and sue him, Tony is repressed, and just the thought that in a couple minutes he’ll have Steve’s hands on him again has him choking down a soft sound, rocking his hips up to shove his cock harder into his own fist.

Steve must have asked JARVIS where to find him, because not a minute later Steve pushes open the bedroom store with an excited, if confused, look on his face, like he’s trying to figure out why Tony hadn’t jumped him at the elevator. As soon as his eyes land on Tony he freezes, audibly sucking in a harsh breath as his eyes darken and his face flushes red.

“Oh my, I forgot you were coming home,” Tony says, all mock-surprised and trying to fight down his smirk, “how very embarrassing for me.”

“You-“ Steve starts and then stops, trying to look unimpressed but it’s not really working because his eyes keep dragging down Tony's body to watch his hand move slow and lazy over his cock.

Tony’s smirk widens as his hips jerk under the heavy weight of Steve’s gaze, bead of moisture gathering the tip of his cock. Steve makes another strangled sound, eyes flickering from Tony’s cock to he dog tags laying against his chest like he can’t decide which is hotter, and Tony has just enough time to laugh before Steve starts aggressively stripping out of all his clothes and throws himself onto the bed. Tony’s laughter gets cut off by Steve’s mouth crashing against his in a series of short, desperate kisses.

“You-“ Steve tries again, one big hand sliding up Tony's chest beneath the stolen shirt as he kisses and nips along Tony’s jaw, “You’re wearing them,” Steve breathes out, sounding overwhelmed and Tony feels his own face flush slightly.

“I missed you,” Tony says, like he’s confessing to some terrible secret, but oh it’ s so worth it for the way Steve pulls back just enough to smile at him, big and bright and enough to make Tony’s already racing heart lurch hard in his chest. “I missed you,” Tony says again, wraps both hands around the back of Steve’s neck and yanks him down close enough to kiss agin, arches up to grand his aching cook against Steve’s stomach. “C’mon, sweetheart, I need you."

“Then maybe you shouldn't have started without me,“ Steve says sweetly, hint of a smirk to his voice. Tony has just enough time to think ‘ _oh no, I’m in trouble_ ’ before Steve is kissing him for real, deep and hungry and all Tony can do is focus on giving back as good as he gets. There’s really no way of knowing how long they spend just laying the er kissing, hands roaming, relearning every inch of each other like they’ve been apart for way longer than a week, until Tony’s lips tingle and his head is spinning.

Eventually Steve pulls away just enough to speak against Tony’s lips as he says “hold this for me.” Tony has enough time to open his eyes and wonder what the hell Steve is talking about, and then Steve is pressing the the dog tags between his lips. Tony bites down on them on instinct, a strangled groan escaping as his teeth click against the metal. Steve just smirks at him, small and wicked and Tony groans again, sound going high and pitiful at the end as Steve pulls further away. Turns out he doesn’t need to worry though, as Steve immediately starts shoving the oversized shirt up Tony’s chest and leaning down to bite at his stomach and hips, batting Tony's had out of the way to breathe out hot over Tony’s leaking cock, making it twitch.

Tony can't beg or plead or demand, not with the metal tags clenched between his teeth, can only make muffled desperate noises that have Steve’s smirk growing before he finally, finally takes the head of Tony’s cock between his lips. Tony jerks hard, a loud whine caught in his throat as Steve continues to take his goddamn time, sucking Tony down one inch at a time, strong hands holding Tony in place as he thrashes and clutches at the sheets.

No amount of pitiful noises or flailing limbs can convince Steve to hurry the hell up, and by the time Steve starts fingering him open Tony has been reduced to shaking and making soft, wet noises around the dog tags sit clenched between his teeth. Each new finger added has Tony shuddering, trying desperately to grind himself down against Steve’ s hand or thrust up into Steve’s hot, perfect mouth.

When Steve lets Tony ’s cock slip free of his lisp with a wet pop Tony can’t help the sound that bursts out of him, nearly a sob as he thumps his head back against he bed. Steve rests his forehead against Tony’s hip for a moment, his breathing ragged as well and that always makes Tony feel a little better, knowing Steve is going just as crazy as he is.

“Always open up so gorgeous for me,” Steve breathes out, low and rough, three fingers pressing deep inside Tony, stretching him open with the most amazing ache. “Thought about this the whole time I was gone,” Steve continues, lips brushing over the skin of Tony ’s hip, down over his thigh, “couldn’t wait to get home and get my hands on you again, feel you fall apart for me.”

Tony’s mouth falls open on a loud cry as Steve’s fingers slink into him hard, jabbing ruthlessly at his prostate until Tony’s vision goes a little sideways. “Steve, honey,  _please_ ,” Tony, finally, finally begs, dog tags falling down against his throat with a soft clink that's mostly drowned out by Tony’ s next loud moan. “Please,” Tony starts, then gets cut off when the room abruptly spins. Tony blinks in confusion for a second as he suddenly finds himself face down in the sheets, then groans again as Steve tugs him up to his hand an knees, the perfect amount of rough.

“Impatient,” Steve chides, like he’s not equally breathless, like Tony hadn’t seen the dark flush on his face. He pushes the shirt up Tony’s back, big hand spread wide over the dip of his spine and Tony whines. He rocks back against Steve’s hips presses up snug to his ass, Steve’s cock already slicked up and sliding against his twitching, empty hole, and every time he moves the dog tags still hanging around Tony’s neck shift and clink together.

Tony whines again when Steve doesn’t do anything else, just settles his hands on Tony ’s hips and lets Tony writhe against him. “C’mon, Steve, it’s been too long for you to be teasing me like this, you-  _Ah_ !” Tony cuts off with a loud moan as Steve shifts and the next time Tony rocks back the head of Steve’s thick cock catches on his rim, starts pressing into him. “Fuck, fuck, oh my god-“ Tony gasps out as he starts pressing himself back harder on every roll of his hips, taking Steve in further, working himself down onto Steve’s cock until his hips are pressed tight to Tony’s ass again. “God, Steve- ohhh fuck-“ Tony groans, letting his head hanging down between his shaking arms and taking deep gasping breaths as he tries to adjust to the stretch, hips still twitching restlessly, shifting Steve’s cock inside him.

“So fucking tight, Tony- damn you feel so good,” Steve groans, and Tony whimpers because Steve doesn’t actually swear that often, and when he does it’s usually because he’s so worked up he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Tony is about to get so vigorously fucked, and for a second he cant breathe around the anticipation of it. Sure enough, with one more soft " _fuck_ ", Steve tightens his grip on Tony's hips, pulls out slowly, and then slams back into him  _hard_ .

Tony wails, spine arching sharply, locking his elbows to properly brace himself and shove himself back to meet Steve's next thrust. Tony loses himself to the rhythm of it, Steve's hips slapping against his ass, punching gasps and moans out of him every time Steve's cock splits him open again, pressing so deep inside him, the quiet clatter of the tags around his neck every time Tony jolts forward.

“Steve, Steve-  _fuck_ -“ Tony groans as Steve thrusts into him harder, nearly shoving Tony up the bed with every snap of his hips, until Tony's elbows give out and Tony finds himself face planting into the sheets, crying out again as it shifts the angle and Steve's next couple thrusts nail his prostate dead on. "Steve, Steve," Tony whines, like it's the only word he knows, clawing at the blankets as every perfect slide of Steve's cock inside him drags him closer to the edge, his stomach in burning knots.

One of Steve's hands leaves his hip, but Tony doesn't have the brainpower to wonder about it until Steve's fingers tangle in the chain of the dog tags, pulling it tight against Tony's neck. "Oh," Tony says quietly, the sound nearly punched out of him, and then groans loudly as Steve hauls him upright, still fucking into him with short, deep thrusts.

"How long have you actually been wearing these?" Steve asks, lips pressed to Tony's ear, shaking the chain a little so the tags rattle noisily. Tony just drops his head back against Steve's shoulder with a loud whine, because how is he supposed to form words when Steves cock is pounding relentlessly into his prostate. "Tell me," Steve demands and apparently the fact that he's breathless doesn't stop him from using his Commanding voice, his other hand sliding from Tony's hip to his stomach, fingers creeping towards Tony's cock almost tauntingly.

"Fuck," Tony moans, throwing one hand back blindly, grabbing at Steve's hip just for something to hold onto. "T- three days," Tony admits, voice nearly a wheeze, entire body tensing up and he's close, he's so close, thrashing and writhing in Steve's hold, tying in vain to shove himself back harder onto Steve's cock, trying to wiggle Steve's hand closer to his own throbbing cook.

Finally,  _finally_ , Steve's fingers close around Tony's cock and even as every muscle of Tony’s body clenches up hard, Steve tightens his hold on the chain around Tony's neck and quietly demands "are they heavy?"

Tony all out screams as he comes, orgasm wracking through him, entire body shaking so hard that Steve has to release the chain and clamp an arm over his chest to keep him in place. All Tony can do is whimper when Steve shoves forward, bares him down flat against the bed again, thrusting into Tony's trembling body, making him whimper weakly until Steve finally comes with a drawn out groan.

Tony huffs softly in protest when Steve sprawls out heavy half on top of him, but doesn't actually try to wiggle free as they lay there and slowly catch their breath.

"I missed you too," Steve says eventually, his mouth pressed to Tony's shoulder, voice lazy and blissed out.

Tony laughs softly, finally shifts enough that he can turn his head and grin at Steve. "Oh good, I was so worried," Tony says sarcastically and gets treated to Steve's sleepy laugh. Its one of Tony's all-time favorite Steve laughs. Tony is so busy smiling dopily that it takes him a second to notice the dog tags digging into his face, and even as he lifts his head to dig them free Tony feels a grin taking over his face. "So I'm keeping these, just for the record," he says seriously, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the raised words again.

"Good," Steve says, expression somewhere between fond and possessive. He reaches out and drags a thumb over Tony's throat, where Tony can already feel the little divots left by the balls of the chain digging in, then leans in to press a sweet kiss to Tony's lips. Good."


	18. WinterIron / Pinned Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m pretty sure this was technically a Whumptober prompt, buuuut my brain took it somewhere dirty, so here we are.

Try as he might, Tony can’t wiggle his arms free. It only takes one of Bucky's hands to hold them both, crossed and pinned in the small of Tony's back, metal fingers gentle but unmovable.

Tony can’t move his legs, either, not with the way Bucky is crowded up behind him, his boots carefully planted along the insides of Tony’s bare feet, keeping him in place, keeping his legs spread wide and exactly where Bucky wants him. And then there's Bucky’s flesh hand on the back of his neck, keeping him pinned down against the table, and Tony has exactly _zero_ leverage .

No matter how how he wiggles, no matter how hard he arches, Tony  _ can't fucking move . _

Which means he can’t do jack shit but lay there and take it as Bucky thrusts into him slow, so slow, filling Tony up and stretching him open one thick inch at at time. And then he stops, just waits there with Tony spread wide around his fat cock, and Tony can’t  _move_ . He can’t even wiggle enough to rock back against Bucky or forward into the table, can’t get any friction, any relief, and finally it drags a high pitched whine out of Tony’s throat.

When Bucky chuckles low and dark Tony can feel it _everywhere_ and he’s quivering in Bucky’s hold before he can even think to hide it. “Bucky, you are _killing_ me ,” Tony says, voice strangled, and honestly it's probably a good thing Bucky is holding him in place so firmly because his legs have completely gone to jelly.

“Patience,” Bucky shushes him with another soft laugh, then starts withdrawing even slower than he’d thrust in, and it drags another strangled moan out of Tony. He tries to tug his arms free again, but Bucky’s metal hand keeps them pinned easily in place while Bucky’s other hand keeps Tony from wiggling his shoulders, keeps him from getting any leverage at all.

All Tony can do is groan and whine and moan because he can’t  _fucking move_ . He’s shaking as Bucky stops moving again, the thick head of his cock teasing the rim of Tony’ s hole, rolling his hips in barely there motions that are driving Tony out of his  _mind_ . “Oh, god- I’m gonna kill  _you_ ,” Tony groans pitifully, trying to arch his back even the tiniest bit, trying in vain to get Bucky to press into him again, fill him up and fuck him properly.

Bucky just laughs and starts sliding into him again slowly, entirely too  _slowly_ . Tony loses track of how long Bucky keeps up that torturously slow pace, sliding in and then withdrawing like they have all the time in the world, like there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing. Tony just sucks in a sharp breath every time Bucky pulls out and leaves him empty, whines every time Bucky lingers there, and then sighs out a shaking moan as Bucky slowly sinks back inside him.

His orgasm builds slowly, so slowly that Tony doesn’t even notice it at first, doesn’t notice until suddenly every nerve in his body feels lit up like a Christmas tree, burning white hot with pleasure. “Bucky,” Tony forces out around another moan and he's so far past demanding now, he’s full on pleading, _begging_ for relief. “Bucky please I- I’m-“

“Gonna come for me?” Bucky asks in a low growl, rolls his hips slightly on the next thrust and Tony’s bare feet slide against the wooden floor, his entire body drenched in sweat at this point and he's lost what little leverage he might have once had.

“I can’t,” Tony groans out, shaking, so close to the edge that is almost _hurts_ with how good it feels. “Bucky, I- please I can’t, I-“

“Yes you can,” Bucky says, voice rough, more of a growling demand than anything else. Tony whines as his stomach gives another hard twist, as Bucky slides into him again, deep, deep, making himself at home under Tony’s skin. Splitting Tony open and breaking him apart.

“Bucky, Bucky I can’t, I- please baby-“ Tony’s every word comes out choked and wet, his forehead pressed to the table as he drags in ragged lungfuls of air. He twitches and jerks but he can't  _move_ , he can't do anything but  _ take it . _

“Yes you can” Bucky says again, with a quiet growling confidence that has Tony sobbing and shaking. Bucky doesn’t speed up his movements, keeps withdrawing and thrusting into Tony at the same slow, steady pace.

Just as Tony thinks he's about to fucking  _die_ , his entire body burning, every nerve on fire, Bucky sinks into him again, just right, so fucking deep, and Tony's orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave. Tony screams, keeps screaming as the waves of pleasure keep sweeping over him, stealing his breath and his brain and his entire sense of time. Until all Tony knows is Bucky's cock buried deep inside him, his own cock throbbing, still trapped between his stomach and the table.

Slowly, Tony becomes aware of Bucky's hands petting down his sides, Bucky's forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. "Am I dead?" Toy asks, half serious. His voice certainly _sounds_ fitting for it, shredded and weak. Bucky laughs again and Tony groans when it shifts Bucky’s cock inside him, still half-hard.

“Nah, sweetheart,” Bucky says, presses a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck where his hand had just been before relaxing, sprawling out across Tony’s back heavily.

“Well you might accomplish it yet,” Tony grumps as Bucky’s weight knocks some of the air out of him, but he can’t help smiling as Bucky laughs, so light and carefree and gorgeous. Tony definitely can’t move with Bucky using him like a giant pillow, but there’s no where he’d want to go anyways. He’s perfectly happy to stay right here.


	19. WinterIron / Public | Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I have no idea where this one came from. Or how it ended up a soft sequel to day 13. Bucky is a perv I guess *shrug*

"Bucky, I'm supposed to be giving a speech in like twenty minutes,” Tony protests, but doesn’t actually put up any sort of fight as Bucky backs him in again the wall.

“I’ll make this quick,” Bucky promises with a wicked smirk, and then Tony’s back hits the wall and Bucky is kissing him, deep and filthy and entirely inappropriate for a ’thank you’ gala, even one that is technically for the Avengers. Even if they are currently tucked away in one of the service halls, away from the main banquet hall. That does not at all stop Tony from pressing into the kiss eagerly, tugging at Bucky’s mouth-watering suit in an attempt to pull him closer.

The sounds of the crowded gala are just a bend in the hall away, meaning that Tony needs to be  _quiet_ . He knows this, he does, but it’s hard to do when he has Buck kissing him deep and filthy, Bucky’s hands tugging his shirt free of his slacks to slide up underneath, stroking gently along Tony’s sides as he slides one thick thigh between Tony’s, nudging up against his rapidly filling cock.

No, despite his best efforts Tony finds himself gasping and moaning against Bucky’s lips, clutching at Bucky’s shoulders and aching for more, always more.

He whines when Bucky pulls away from he kiss, probably too loudly, and Bucky chuckles against his jaw. “Quiet, baby,” he shushes, but Tony can hear his smirk. “You want someone to come lookin’, tryin’ to find out what’s making all this racket?”

Tony has to swallow down another broken noise, shuddering as Bucky’s lips move down his neck, as Bucky’s fingers tug his tie loose, pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way so Bucky can suck a mark into his throat. “Bucky,” Tony gasps out in weak protest, and then groans as Bucky’s hips roll against his, “oh god, this- fuck- this is a terrible idea.” Despite his words Tony is tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair, pulling and urging him on.

“Only if you can’t keep quiet,” Bucky says, then tugs Tony’s collar down a little further and bites at the curve of his shoulder, chuckles when Tony jerks and yelps.

“Look, I think we both know I can’t,” Tony says as reasonably as he can when most of his blood is currently in his dick, throbbing and aching against Bucky’s firm thigh. “Especially if you- ah! If you keep doing that!”

“Well we can’t have that,” Bucky says as he finally pulls his mouth away from Tony’s skin, all mock concerned. He picks at the end of Tony’s tie, hanging loose around his neck, and then looks up at Tony with a wolfish grin. More specifically, he’s looking at Tony’s mouth and Tony is equal parts nervous and so turned on it hurts, his head spinning with it. “Open up, babydoll,” Bucky says in a low, dark purr, “spread those pretty lips real wide for me, now.”

Tony’s mouth drops open instantly, his breath escaping in a high whine as Bucky’s eyes darken. Bucky wastes no time shoving the wide end of the tie into Tony’s mouth, and then keeps shoving, balling up the fabric until Tony’s jaw is stretched wide around it and his next moan comes out soft and muffled.

“There, ain’t that a sight,” Bucky says, presses a soft kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth, and then drops to his knees.

True to his word, Bucky makes it quick. Within seconds he’s yanking Tony’s pants open, sucking his cock all the way down to the root and swallowing around him. All Tony can do is dig both hands in Bucky’s hair and groan out muffled and wet around the fabric of his tie as Bucky works him over, uses every trick that he knows drives Tony insane to bring him to the edge so fast Tony’s knees almost give out.

Tony chokes out a couple sounds that were intended to be Bucky’s name, and then comes as Bucky pulls back to tongue hard at the head of his cock. Bucky’s hands on his hips are the only thing that keep Tony standing as he moans and shakes, rocking forward into Bucky’s mouth and whimpering as Bucky swallows everything down.

Bucky does’t pull away until Tony whines and tugs at his hair, oversensitive. Tony’s cock pops free of Bucky’s lips with a sound that’s almost obscenely loud, even compared with the still roaring party just around the corner, and then Bucky is climbing to his feet and carefully pulling the makeshift gag out of Tony’s mouth.

“You keep ruing my ties!” Tony complains as soon as he’s able, licking his lips and then pouting when Bucky just laughs.

“Yeah,” Bucky says with a wide grin, completely unapologetic. “‘S not my fault you look so good all mussed up. You should jus’ be glad I’m not puttin’ you away wet again.” He slips the tie from Tony’s neck before the wet fabric can fall against his white shirt, and that’s something at least, but Tony is 100% still going to go back out there looking like he’s just had his world rocked.

“Fury is gonna give us another ‘talking to’,” Tony groans, letting his head fall back against the wall, “that’s so uncomfortable for everyone!” Tony just leans against the wall, not helping at all, at Bucky carefully tucks away Tony’s softening cock and starts readjusting his clothes, making him look at least slightly presentable. “Steve is going to give us disappointed face.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says again and finishes straightening Tony’s jacket with a soft tug, “now go give your speech. Try not to wobble too much on your way up there.”

“Fuck you,” Tony says pleasantly and pulls Bucky into a kiss, biting at Bucky’s swollen lips, chasing the taste of himself on Bucky’s tongue. He pulls away reluctantly when he hears the music that’s supposed to be his cue, then pauses after half a step when he realizes Bucky isn’t following him. “Aren’t you going to come cheer me on?” He asks with a pout.

Bucky’s answering smirk is positively wicked as he slumps back against the wall, hips jutted out so Tony can’t possibly ignore the bulge of his cock inside his slacks."Thought I'd just stay back here," he says and gone is the conversational tone, his voice is low and full of heated promise as he starts winding Tony's spit-soaked tie around his right palm, "you know how I like listenin' to your voice." Bucky presses his hand against his cock through his pants, the hand still wrapped in Tony’s expensive silk tie, arching into his own palm with a low groan.

Tony whimpers, and Bucky’s smirk grows.

"Go on sweet thing, go give me somethin' to listen to.”


	20. WinterIron / Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O dynamics  
“tony in his heat; bucky tries to see if he can get tony to come from words alone??” - bonus prompt from tcnystcnks! Thank you so much I had no idea what to do for with one without you!

"Okay, I have eaten," Tony says, mouth still full of food, shoving the plate away from him and across the table. "Are you happy now, bossy?"

"Thrilled," Bucky says and he's probably trying to sound sarcastic, but his voice just comes out fond and slightly muffled, his lips pressed to Tony's bare shoulder, his arms warm and secure around Tony's middle.

"Well I live to thrill you," Tony says with a roll of his eyes, even though, well, it is pretty much true. Tony hates eating the first couple days of his heat, when every sensation is cranked up to eleven and his stomach is in pretty constant knots of arousal. He much prefers to wait until later in the week, when the breaks between waves last a little longer than ten minutes, but if Tony doesn't eat then Bucky makes this horrible sad face, like he thinks he's just the worst Alpha in the world. So here they are.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't put sweatpants on, too," Tony grumbles, shifting slightly where he's perched on sideways across Bucky's thighs.

"Yeah, this is just fun for me," Bucky admits easily, propping his chin on Tony's shoulder and grinning at him, bouncing Tony a little in his lap.

"Abuse of power," Tony tells him seriously, and Bucky laughs, warm and full bodied and Tony just has to turn a little more, press a kiss to his smiling mouth.

Bucky kisses him back slow and sweet and unhurried, his big warm hand petting Tony's side like they have all the time in the world to just make out at the kitchen table. They don't, though, Tony can already feel his heat creeping up on him again like a thick, warm fog and it has him pressing closer to Bucky’s bare chest, shifting restlessly against the soft fabric of Bucky’s sweatpants. When Tony takes the kiss deep and messy Bucky just goes with it, biting at Tony’s lip as his hands settle firmly on Tony’s hips to keep him from wiggling himself right to the floor.

Tony whines when Bucky pulls away from the kiss, then lets out a started squawk as Bucky suddenly spins Tony in place, so his back is pressed up against Bucky’s firm chest. “Hey I was kissing that,” Tony complains mildly, voice a little slurred as his brain officially starts to fuzz out again. All he can really focus on is Bucky’s skin against his, Bucky’s hands on his hips keeping him from spinning back around to continue the kissing. “Bucky,” Tony huffs when all of his wiggling gets him no where, and all he can think about is Bucky’s thick thighs beneath his own, Bucky’s huge hands spread so wide around his hips that his fingers are tauntingly close to Tony’s rapidly swelling cock.

“Wanna try somethin’,” Bucky says, in that low voice that means the best kind of trouble, his fingers inching down to Tony’s trembling thighs. He hooks his chin over Tony shoulder and Tony can feels the weight of his gaze as his eyes drag down Tony’s torso, taking in every ring of teeth marks and fingerprint bruise littered across Tony’s flushed skin, the way Tony’s cock jumps against his stomach.“What do you say, baby?”

“As long as it involves you fucking me, you can try whatever the hell you want,” Tony pants out, squirming as the heat finishes crashing over him, consuming him, turning every thought in his head into mush except for the fact that he can feel Bucky’s cock swelling against his ass and god he wants that inside him, filling him up.

“Kinda the opposite,” Bucky says, and then laughs low and rumbling when Tony squawks again, high and wobbling. “Think about it, babydoll, you get so worked up for me. Kinda wanna see how close I can get you, jus’ like this.” Bucky’s hands slide down Tony’s thighs, spreading them wide to hook on either side of Bucky’s sprawled legs.

And then Bucky stops moving, just holds Tony still and presses burning, toothy kisses up the line of his throat to breathe hot in his ear. “I can smell how wet you are, already,” he says, voice low and wicked. “Feel like you’re burnin’ up for it, sweet thing?”

Tony moans helplessly, wrapped up and surrounded by Bucky, Bucky’s scent, the arousal of his Alpha hanging thick and smokey in the air and Tony is only dimly aware of his own scent spiking underneath it. “Alpha please,” he whines, dropping his head back against Bucky’s flesh and bone shoulder and he can feel Bucky’s cock fully hard against him, fitting snug between Tony’s asscheeks with just the thin fabric of sweatpants between them, already wet with Tony’s slick.

Bucky growls and his fingers dig into Tony’s thighs a little harder as a hard shudder runs up Tony’s spine. “Yes, just like that, already making such a mess,” Bucky drags his teeth over Tony’s earlobe, chuckles when Tony groans and shakes, “smell so damn good, wanna just keep you wrapped around me all the time, covered in my marks.”

“Alpha,” Tony gasps, rolling his hips down against Bucky’s cock through his sweatpants, the thick shaft against his aching, swollen hole and it’s not enough, it’s not enough. “Alpha, please,” Tony moans out again and it’s the only words he knows anymore, every inch of him on fire and aching to have Bucky inside him, knotting him just right and filling him up.

“Fuck,” Bucky growls and his hips hitch up like he just can’t help himself, grinding up against Tony’s ass. “Fuck, you are so sweet, sound so good, bet you’re just dyin’ to get fucked, ain’t ya? Want me to spread you open, use you just right? Stretch you so wide on my knot that you feel me for a fuckin’ week? Make you come on it so many times you forget your own damn name?”

Tony wails, reaches one hand up and back, grabbing a blind handful of Bucky's hair and tugging weakly. “Yes, yes, Alpha please,” he begs, panting desperately, chest heaving as he rolls his hips back even the smallest bit that he can, trying to get anything, anything.

“Shit, I can fuckin’ hear you,” Bucky groans, pulling Tony back against him harder, dragging him across the spreading dark patch on Bucky’s sweats with an obscene wet sound. “Leakin’ like a fuckin’ fountain for me, sweet, perfect Omega- fuck-“ his hands slide higher up Tony’s thighs, until his fingers press painfully close to the base of Tony’s dick, flushed an angry red and leaking precome just as liberally. “Bet you’re so loose right now, sweet thing, bet I could just slam right into you, like you’re fuckin’ starving for it.”

Bucky’s voice has dropped to a low, nearly feral growl and Tony can feel every word vibrating through him, twisting up in stomach in a burning ache that has Tony shaking. His moans reach a fevered pitch as Bucky’s fingers slip along the inside of his thigh, one warm fingertip pressing against Tony’s fluttering hole.

“Alpha!” Tony screams, thrashes in Bucky’s hold so hard that Bucky’s metal arm has to snap up and wrap around his chest and keep him in place. “God, please, please, anything, Bucky-“

“Fuck- could pop a knot just fuckin’ listening to you, so sweet. You close? Sound like you’re so close, like it hurts so good, like I could jus’-“ Bucky trails off and slides in just the tip of his finger, barely even up to the first knuckle, but apparently that's all Tony fucking needs because he clenches down on Bucky’s fingertip and comes, wailing and shaking and the whole time Bucky whispers the sweetest filth into his ear.

“Alpha, Alpha, please-“ Tony whines as soon as he has the breath, tugging weakly at Bucky’s hair because it’s not enough, it’s still not enough, he needs Bucky inside him, needs that knot he can already feel swelling against him.

“Damn, that’s a pretty sound,” Bucky breathes out, hot and ragged, and between one second and the next he spins in the chair and tips Tony forward to sprawl bonelessly across the table. “Gonna give you want you want, treat you just right,” he promises, and then he’s shoving his sweats down and slamming into Tony in one smooth, wet slide that has Tony screaming all over again.


	21. SteveTony | Suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time tcnystcnks mentioned something about “steve in the stealth suit with tony in negligee spread around his thighs.” And I am very easily influenced. So here we are.
> 
> Apparently this one is a soft sequel to Day 17, because that’s just what I’m doing now *shrug*.

The SHIELD transport is late, and Steve is _not_ amused. He just wants to be home, he wants to see Tony, he's sick of all these dark missions where he can't even call. It's been almost a month, and he just wants to see Tony.

Steve was self-conscious about it at first, how clingy he feels sometimes, like he can't stand to be away from Tony for too long. But he got over it real quick when he realized Tory felt the exact same way. Tony clings to him for days after he comes home, refuses to leave his side. Tony wears Steve's dog tags like a point of pride, constantly running his thumb over the surface, fiddling with the chain, like he never fully forgets it's there.

When the quinjet comes into view it’s not the standard issue SHIELD jet, it the Avengers’ quinjet, and Steve’s heart leaps up into his throat. He doesn’t know who Tony had to annoy to convince SHIELD to let him pick Steve up himself, but he's certainly not going to complain, Steve can feel his heart rate already skyrocketing, uncomfortably warm inside his suit. It's Tony. It has to be Tony, and Steve really hopes he's alone. He loves the team, he really does, but its been almost a month and he doesn't think he'll be able to wait to get his hands on Tony.

When Steve hurries into the jet his hands are already shaking, cock already swelling to life inside his pants, and then there’s Tony, spinning in the pilot’s seat to greet him with a shit eating grin. Tony, who's wearing barely anything, just a tiny lace thing that knocks the breath straight out of Steve's chest. Tony is tan all over, his skin practically glowing against the hot-rod red of the lingerie, delicate lace wrapped tight around his chest and folds of sheer fabric falling loose around his hips.

"Hey soldier, thought you might need a ride," Tony says, letting his legs fall open a little more and Steve whines low in his throat as the fabric shifts, barely long enough to cover the telling jut of Tony’s cock, already hard and twitching slightly under Steve’s gaze. Tony leans forward a little, his nipples poking out through the thin lace, the material cut low enough that the arc reactor glowing in his chest lights up the inside of the jet. Steve’s dog tags hang around his neck, clattering against the casing of the reactor as Tony shifts again, like he’s preparing to pounce.

It’s been a month since Steve has seen him, and suddenly it’s too much, Tony so damn gorgeous and so obviously Steve’s, wrapped up all pretty with Steve’s name on the ribbon. Steve stumbles as his knees give out and nothing, nothing makes him as weak as Tony, nothing throws him so off balance in the most amazing ways as Tony, everything Tony does. Steve collapses back into one of the other seats and then Tony is on him, crawling into his lap and kissing him desperate and messy.

Steve’s hands fly to Tony’s hips, holding him steady and pulling him in, chasing after the taste of Tony’s mouth because it’s been too long, its been entirely too long. Steve can’t get enough of the way Tony shakes against him, moaning into the kiss and Steve just  has to dig his fingers into the soft skin of Tony’s bare thighs as they settle on either side of Steve’s.

“God I can’t stand you in this suit,” Tony pulls back to speak against his lips, making Steve chase after him even as he rubs himself full-bodied against Steve, delicate lace catching on the dark fabric of the stealth suit. “Who let you be this attractive? Especially when I’m not around to appreciate it?” Tony’s hands slide over the silver stripes on Steve's chest to his shoulders, and then Tony braces himself and grinds down hard against Steve.

“Me?!” Steve chokes out, hands sliding restlessly over Tony’s thighs, up his sides to palm at the gauzy material covering his sides and then down to grab at his ass. “You’re the one who- the one wearing-  _Tony_ ,” Steve isn’t making any sense, doesn’t care at all, not when Tony kisses him again, traces the tip of his clever tongue over the bow of Steve’s lip before plunging in deep.

There’s not enough skin contact, not with Steve still fully dressed in his suit, even his gloves are still on and the only bit of him that’s actually touching Tony’s skin is his fingertips but Steve can’t pause long enough to take any of it off. Not when he already has Tony’s perfect ass in his hands, his fingers inching under what feels like silky underwear while Tony moans and sighs against his lips, still rubbing himself against Steve. When Steve presses two fingers hard against Tony’s hole and finds him already slick and loose Steve can’t help the loud groan that burst out of him, hips jerking up so hard Tony has to cling to his shoulders to keep from being tossed to the ground.

“It was a long flight,” Tony says breathlessly, smirking and rolling his hips back against Steve’s fingers, “you know how impatient I get.” When he rolls his hips again Steve’s fingers slip right inside him and they both moan, Tony clenching warm and tight around him. “God, fuck, missed you so much, couldn’t wait, couldn’t stop thinking about this” Tony gasps out, working himself back onto Steve’s fingers with determined motions, his hands still roaming over Steve’s chest.

“Missed you too,” Steve promises, slips in a third finger and tightens his other hand on Tony’s ass as Tony shakes against him. Tony is so gorgeous, back arched sharply as he fucks himself on three of Steve’s fingers, head tossed back while his nails dig into the fabric of Steve’s suit. “Thought about you all the damn time. Tony- fuck, I have to- I need to be inside you, please- fuck, tell me you’re ready.”

“Yes, yes,” Tony moans, shameless and breathtaking, pushes himself back hard until Steve’s gloved knuckles are pressed to his skin and Tony is shaking with another broken whine. Then abruptly he’s pulling away, standing up again and laughing at the soft noise of protest that slips out before Steve can stop it. Steve doesn’t have to be upset for too long though because Tony just spins around and plants himself in Steve’s lap again, spreading his legs wide around Steve’s and planting his hands on Steve’s knees. And this is good, this is even better, now Steve can really appreciate the matching red underwear barely containing the curve of Tony’s ass and Tony grinds himself back against Steve’s cock, still trapped in his suit and nearly painfully hard. Tony turns his head to smirk at Steve over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and eyes bright as he says "I’m so, so ready, I’m aching for you, sweetheart, need you to-“

Steve’s hand flies up and he shoves his fingers into Tony's mouth, because if Tony keeps talking Steve is going to come right now. It doesn’t help though, Tony’s just starts sucking on his fingers, moaning around them while he digs his teeth into the leather, runs his tongue over the pads of Steve’s fingers. “Fuck, Tony,” Steve groans, his other hand shaking as he tugs open his pants and finally, finally pulls out his throbbing cock. He’s already leaking precome like crazy and it takes no time at all to slick himself up with the lube left over on his fingers, then Steve is shoving Tony’s skimpy underwear to the side and trembling as he presses the head of his cock to Tony’s loose hole.

Tony sighs, mumbles out some nonsense words around Steve’s fingers and uses his hands on Steve’s knees to shove himself back, taking Steve in like he really has been dying for it, whining out a long, broken noise until his ass settles snug against Steve’s lap again. Tony moans again, drooling around Steve’s fingers as he works his hips in little circles that are driving Steve out of his mind, Tony so hot and tight around him that Steve feels like he can barely breathe.

“Tony,” Steve groans, one hand settling on Tony’s hip on he starts rocking himself on Steve’s cock in tiny little thrusts that aren’t enough, not nearly enough, “Tony- fuck.” Every time Tony leans forward, dragging himself slowly up Steve’s cock only to shove back down against him Steve feels a hungry noise punched out of his chest. Steve’s pulse is pounding in his ears, his every breath ragged and the only thing he can hear over himself is Tony’s muffled moans, the quiet clatter of his dog tags against Tony’s chest. For a second Steve is scared, terrified of himself, how desperate he feels to just take Tony by the hips and _fUCB_ him , painfully aware of how they must look with him still fully dressed in his tac gear, Tony scantily clad in red lace and stuffed full of his cock, nearly helpless except that Steve feels like he’s the one falling apart. His dog tags are still clattering against Tony’s chest.

The next time Tony drops down against him he rolls his hips in that sweet little circle again and Steve nearly shouts, fingers falling away from Tony’s mouth to clamp down on his waist. Tony moans loudly, like he’s celebrating the ability to make noise again, then eyes Steve over his shoulder again, lips swollen and wet as he gasps out “come on Cap, make me feel it, show me how much you missed me.”

Steve snaps, and the next time Tony rocks forward Steve yanks him back hard, slams himself into the intoxicating clench of Tony’s body. “You want to feel it?” Steve demands, almost surprised by how rough his voice comes out, “I’ll make you feel it, baby.” Steve stops holding back, uses his grip on Tony’s hips to push him into a faster rhythm, bouncing Tony in his lap. “Fuck, look at you,” Steve groans because with Tony leaned forward and braced against his knees Steve has the perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of Tony’s slick hole, one thin strap falling down over his shoulder as Tony throws his head back with another moan.

It's good, it's so good, but Steve knows he can get deeper, he can get  _more_ , and without thought he shifts to hook both hands under Tony’s thighs and then surges to his feet. It spreads Tony’s legs even wider, knees nearly pressed to his chest and Steve slides that little bit deeper. “Oh, god- Steve,” Tony moans out brokenly, hands landing on Steve’s arms and just holding on, writhing in Steve’s unyielding grasp and not accomplishing a damn thing, “that’s- fuck that’s so deep, please-“

“You feel so good, so fucking good for me,” Steve says around his own uneven gasps for air, fingers digging in harder as he lifts Tony up and then drops him back down, groaning as Tony clenches around him with a loud whine. Tony kicks his leg a little, digs his nails into Steve’s arms and the knowledge that he can’t move, that he can only take what Steve give him, sends a bolt of hot lightning up Steve’s spine. It doesn’t take long to find the perfect rhythm, the perfect angle, fucking Tony up and down on his cock while Tony wails and claws at him and throws his head back against Steve’s shoulder. “Missed you so much,” Steve growls out, can’t stop himself, “couldn’t wait to get back inside you, hear you say my name. Let me hear it, Tony.”

“Steve, Steve, god- fuck, ohh baby I-“ Tony’s head thrashes back and forth against Steve’s shoulder, clenching around him every time Steve thrusts into him, “please, please, I’m so close, wanna feel you come in me, fill me up, please- Steve-“

And how can Steve deny a request like that? Especially when he feels like he’s been right on the edge since the moment he stepped foot on the quinjet, since the second he laid eyes on Tony. He slams into Tony hard, bites the line of his throat directly over the chain of the dog tags and comes to the sound of Tony’s beautiful scream, every nerve in his body on fire as he grinds against Tony, spilling inside him with a low groan.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony gasps and then comes, shaking in Steve’s grip, soaking the front of his fancy red negligee. His hole clenches and flutters around Steve’ s over sensitive cock until Steve chokes out a broken sound. “Fuck, I missed you so much,” Tony says again, voice slurred and happy.

When Steve finally sets him back on his feet Tony wobbles dangerously, so Steve just drops into the pilots seat and pulls Tony into his lap again. They’re both a mess, Tony in particular, but Steve really doesn’t care. If anything he’s hoping they’ll be able to get a little messier on the long flight.

“Chalk that up as one for the record books,” Tony says with a goofy smile, arranging himself so he’s sprawled comfortably across Steve’s lap.

Steve laughs, leans down to press a lazy kiss to Tony’s lips, tugging a little at the chain around Tony's neck so the dog tags clink together. “Let’s go home.”


	22. WinterIron / Temperature Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so everyone has already seen [THIS ART](https://anthon-e.tumblr.com/post/188142649796/inktober-2019-4-freeze-dont-ask-me-what-this), right?! I couldn’t get it out of my head, so here we are.

Being Avengers means that all sorts of terrible shit happens to them on a regular basis. They get shot at, stabbed, blown up and kidnapped so often that it just counts as a normal weeknight by now. This, though, this is new.

"What the hell do you mean, ' _should be_ ' temporary?" Tony demands, arms crossed over his chest to show how unimpressed he is.

Doctor Strange just shrugs, completely unapologetic. "It means ' _should be_' . If you don't know what it was that he clumsily broke in a mysterious, ancient arctic shrine, then I can't possibly guarantee how long the effects will last."

"I am not thrilled with that answer," Tony says seriously. Stephen just snorts in amusement, and okay fine, maybe Tony can admit that he isn't at his most intimidating while being cradled in Bucky's giant arms like a particularly petulant child.

It can't be helped though, it wasn't until Tony just gave in and let himself be carried that Bucky finally stopped flashing his shiny new fangs at everyone, so here they are. "I fucking hate magic,” Tony mutters, and Bucky makes a contented rumbling noise.

Bucky has always had this annoyingly amazing way of making Tory feel small, making him feel wrapped up and completely protected. Now that Bucky has been cursed into some kind of oversized, half-Yeti frost creature, the whole thing has been cranked up to eleven.

He only actually grew maybe six inches or so taller, but he appears to have stayed proportional, and considering Bucky was pretty broad and bulky to begin with it makes quite the difference. Especially when taking into account the fangs, and the claws, and the giant horns. It all makes for quite the intimidating picture.

He's still Bucky, though, it's obvious in the way he rolls his eyes in fond annoyance at everyone's fretting, even if his pupils now glow an icy blue to match the new horns. He still laughs the same when Tony makes stupid puns, eyes crinkling up, even if the sound comes out deep and rumbling, even if his teeth are huge and sharp behind his lips. He's still adorably, infuriatingly overprotective, so when they finally make it back to the compound and Bucky carries him straight to their room Tony doesn't even try to protest. This probably not even the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him. Probably.

"We're going to need more blankets," is all Tony says as he finally wiggles his way free of Bucky's grasp, and Bucky makes a soft grumbling sound of agreement that really isn't all that different from the way he sounds first thing in the morning. Bucky has always run a little on the cooler side, probably a side effect of spending years in a freezer, has always loved latching onto Tony and leaching up his warmth. Now his skin is almost cold to the touch, his breath as icy as the chill coming off of his horns. Tony really doesn’t want to wake up sick because he was spooning with an abominable snowman all night, but he’s also not going to eve consider making Bucky sleep somewhere else, not when Tony has already caught him staring down at his clawed hand in horror, when he saw Bucky flinch at the sight of his own reflection. Bucky has enough issues with feeling like a monster before all of this and Tony refuses to let it get any worse, so he just grabs every blanket they have in the closet.

He’s halfway done spreading them all out across the huge bed when Bucky apparently gets bored with poking at the giant horns sprouted from his head and launches himself onto the bed as well, shaking the whole thing hard enough that Tony almost loses his balance. “Hey hey, watch it big guy,” Tony says with a laugh as a he continues awkward knee-walking a fleece throw across the king sized mattress, “I’m just trying to build a warm cozy nest for your frozen ass.”

“Tony,” Bucky says, low and growling as he plasters himself to Tony's back, "warm." He’ s down to one or two syllables at a time, and Tony’s not sure if that’s part of the curse or just because it’s hard to get words out around the giant teeth, but it’s not like Bucky had exactly been the chatty type before either. He says a lot more with his tone, the little twitches of his face, lays his heart bare with his actions if you just know what to look for. Tony knows how to read him, weird yeti-curse be damned.

“I keep telling you snowflake, you’re the one who’s cold," Tony says, just like he always does when Bucky wraps himself around Tony and starts stealing his warmth. "Extra cold, now, because you just couldn’t resist poking the glowing ice wall.”

Bucky whines low in his chest, like he’s pouting, and Tony laughs again. “Warm,” Bucky sighs out happily, leaning heavier against Tony’s back until Tony topples forwards, has to catch himself on his hands, and then his already low voice drops even further as he rumbles out “sweet.”

Tony flushes hot, a sharp contrast to Bucky’s chilled bulk pressed all up against him, and oh, okay, apparently they’re doing this, and Tony is only a little surprised to find he’s more than okay with it. He gasps when one of Bucky’s huge hands lands on his hip, fingers splayed wide, and tugs Tony back into the open spread of Bucky’s thick thighs.

“Oh,” Tony gasps again as he finds Bucky’s already hard cock pressed snug against his ass, “okay, yeah, we are _totally_ doing this, do you maybe want to get naked, or- fuck!” Tony loses about half of his brain power as Bucky’s sharp claws rip right through his shirt, tips barely brushing down the skin of his chest and leaving all sorts of amazing tingling chills in their wake. “Fuck,” Tony groans, shoving himself back against Bucky and shuddering as Bucky’s cold breath washes down over his chest, his nipples tightening up so fast that it makes him whimper. “Hold on, hold on, I got the pants,” Tony protests when Bucky’s hand shifts down, leaning forward a little so he can impatiently wiggle his pants and boxers down to his knees.

Bucky apparently takes the opportunity to rip his own pant open, because when he tugs Tony back in his cock presses cool and hard against Tony’s bare ass. Bucky growls low at the contact, practically a purr, and dips his head down to run his tongue along the line of Tony’s throat, wet and icy cold. Tony can’t help the loud, shuddering moan that bursts out of him and he’s not sure if it’ s the chill or the inherent danger of having those fangs and claws so close to his skin, touching him so gently, but Tony can feel every slight brush like a live-wire, sparking off his every nerve.

“Oh yeah, we can totally work with this,” Tony groans, shifting a little so they line up against each other just right, Bucky’s cock intimidatingly huge as it slides along his crack and Tony is a little terrified of the hard bolt of lust that hits him low in the gut, terrified of how badly he wants that inside him. Part of Tony hopes that whatever this curse is wears of sooner, rather than later, before he works up the nerve to actually try it, but most of him is already mentally drooling at the thought of being stretched that wide, completely filled, completely surrounded. “God, fuck, oh honey, that is- sized you up all over, huh?” Bucky makes a sound almost like a laugh and Tony groans again as it vibrates all through him.

“So warm,” Bucky growls, drops his metal hand to the bed beside Tony’s for leverage and then grinds himself against Tony hard, “Tony.  _Tony_ .” They work up a pretty good rhythm like that, Bucky thrusting his monster cock against Tony’s ass, sliding over his achingly empty hole, panting cold over Tony’s shoulder and chest and jolting Tony forward with every hard shove.

“Yes, fuck, just like that honey,” Tony moans shamelessly, arching his back and pressing back into every rolling thrust of Bucky’s hips against him. He gasps out another shaking cry when one of Bucky’s huge hands moves from Tony’s thigh to his cock, covering it almost completely with his wide palm, keeping his wicked claws out of the way and giving Tony something to grind against. Tony doesn’t waste any time, Bucky’s cool skin both a welcome relief and a horrible tease against his burning, throbbing skin, and Tony cries out again as he finds himself grinding forward into Bucky’s palm and then shoving back against Bucky’s cock, thoroughly pinned and writhing with it.

“Yes, Tony,” Bucky groans back, the sound vibrating through Tony’s back and making him shake, moving faster. “Sweet, oh,” he opens his mouth wide around the curve of Tony’s shoulder, tiny pinpricks at he just rests those sharp teeth against Tony’s skin, equal parts threat and promise.

“Bucky!” Tony wails, lifts one arm to reach back blindly. He’s vaguely aiming to grab a handful of Bucky’s hair, but ends up grabbing the base of one of his horns instead and decides to just go with it, the horn freezing and slightly tingly under his hand as Tony tugs hard, pressing Bucky’s cold mouth tighter to his skin. “I want you to fuck me like this,” Tony gasps out, nearly mindless, “god, just split me open- fuck- oh!”

Bucky growls loudly and comes, his hand over Tony’s cock holding him firmly in place as Bucky ruts against him almost frantically. Tony gasps, deep and loud and every spurt of Bucky’s come over the small of his back is like a splash of ice water. Tony’s own orgasm hits him like a sucker punch, leaves him moaning helplessly, shaking and shivering and imagining what it would feel like for Bucky to come inside him, chilling him from the inside out and impossible to ignore.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony sighs, finally letting go of Bucky’s horn as his palm starts to go numb and letting his head hang low. “I meant it, I totally meant it,” he says even as he starts to shiver harder, the warmth of his arousal starting to fade. “I don’t care how much prep it takes, I don’t care if I can’t walk for a week, you’re totally gonna fuck me with that thing.” Bucky makes that low, curious noise he always makes when he's helplessly turned on but also a little concerned, and Tony laughs softly. “Maybe after I warm up a little, too,” Tony adds as another shiver works it’s way through him. Bucky’s come is starting to warm up against his skin, but Bucky himself is stil a giant heatsink pressed all up against Tony’s back.

Bucky makes another soft noise, much more concerned, and between one breath and the next Tony finds himself sprawled out on his back, stripped the rest of the way out of his pants, and then thoroughly wrapped up in a blanket. Before Tony has time to protest Bucky is flopping down half on top of him, apparently ready to go right to sleep and hey, at least he doesn't seem to be freaking out about the whole half-yeti thing anymore.

“Honey, I am going to be so crusty by morning,” Tony tries to point out, but Bucky is just snuggling in against him, careful of his horns, and purring loudly. “Fine, fine, that can be morning Bucky’s problem,” Tony says with a fond sigh, and wiggles to make himself a little more comfortable, yawning as he settles in to sleep. “Goodnight, winter wonderland,” he says and gets a louder purr in reply.


	23. SteveTony / Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “steve having to bend down completely to kiss tony and getting frustrated and lifting him onto the kitchen counter and fucking him” - prompt from tcnystcnks! I’ve been kinda behind, so it’s short, but I hope you enjoy!

Tony is larger than life. He talks big, he walks big, he can run mental circles around just about anyone. He owns any room he walks into without any apparent effort and just when you think you have him figured out, he does something else completely unexpected. It takes an embarrassingly long time for Steve to realize that despite all of that, Tony is actually kind of... short.

Once he notices it, Steve can't _stop_ noticing . He can't stop himself from standing closer, loving the way Tony has to tip his head back to continue meeting his eyes. Loving it even more when Tony just looks up at him through his dark eyelashes, like he knows exactly what Steve is doing.

They're standing in Steve's kitchen while he force feeds Tony vegetables, afternoon sunlight spilling in through the windows and lighting Tony's eyes up like warm amber. Steve's stomach flutters and his heart jumps in his chest when Tony laughs, laughs so hard that his eyes start to water and he ducks his chin so his forehead thumps against Steve's collarbone. Tony’s lips brush Steve’s chest as he continues laughing, Steve can feel it even through the fabric of his shirt, and his heartbeat sounds impossibly loud in his ears. Tony looks up at him, eyes wide, when Steve raises one hand to cup his cheek and Steve knows his own expression is just as shocked, because oh, his hand looks so big against Tony’s jaw.

“You keep looking at me like that, you’re pretty much legally obligated to kiss me,” Tony says, like it’s some kind of warning. Steve smiles, heart in his throat, beating so fast it’s nearly painful, but like hell is Steve going to give up an invitation like that.

Somehow, it still surprises Steve just how far down he has to lean to press his lips to Tony’s. And then he can’t think about anything but the kiss, Tony’s hands wrapping around the back of his neck to keep him close, Tony surging up into the contact like he’s been dying for this just as much as Steve has. Tony kisses like he could do it forever, lazily tracing his tongue over Steve’s lips and exploring his mouth, and Steve is right there with him, he really is, but he’s also kind of starting to get a crick in his neck from leaning down to meet Tony halfway. And he’s pretty sure Tony is up on his toes, leaning into Steve’s chest for balance.

Without thought Steve finds himself planting his hands on Tony’s hips and lifting him up onto the kitchen island beside them, following after and pressing his ways between Tony’s thighs. He has about a split second to worry that maybe Tony will be offended, maybe he’s going to fast, but then Tony’s arms are tightening around Steve’s shoulders as he lets out a ragged moan. And oh hello, that appears to be Tony’s erection poking into Steve’s stomach as Tony pulls him in harder, turns the kiss deep and filthy in a way that takes Steve’s breath away, leaves him gasping against Tony’s lips.

Still, Steve can’t help pulling back just enough to ask “this okay?” He’s a little surprised by how rough his voice comes out, even more surprised when Tony shudders against him at the sound of it.

“Oh honey,” Tony says in something like a purr and Steve feels his face flush, “this is so very okay.” Tony kisses him again, like he’s trying to prove it, rolling his hips against Steve’s stomach shamelessly. “Fair warning,” Tony says when he pulls away again and he’s breathless, voice shaking, “I have- maybe been thinking about this a lot and- fuck- I am very close to coming in my pants like a teenager, so- god, Steve- so if you’re not down for that-“

Steve use his hands still on Tony’s hips to pull, tugging him almost off the counter until the edge of it is probably digging into the small of his back, until most of his weight is resting against Steve’s lap. “Yeah I really don’ t mind,” Steve says, breathless himself, curls down around Tony and rubs his own achingly hard cock against the perfect swell of Tony’s ass. Steve can’t bite back a groan, finally has to admit to himself just how long he’ s been dreaming of doing exactly this.

“Oh, wow, okay,” Tony gasps, and then moans, writhing in Steve’s hold, “that’s- more than okay, awesome, fuck please kiss me again I-“ Steve can’t possibly say no to that, has no choice but to smash their lips together as they start grinding and thrusting against each other desperately, Tony’s thighs spread so wide around Steve’s hips and his fingers digging into Steve’s back.

Steve feels like he should probably be embarrassed by how quickly he finds himself hanging right at the edge, just from rubbing off against Tony’s ass, both of them still fully dressed, but Tony is gasping and rocking against him with hitching little rolls his his hips, ad Steve really can’t find it in himself to care. “Tony,” Steve groans out, “Tony, I’m so close, wanted you for so long-“

“Yes, come on sweetheart,” Tony whines and Steve moans again at the pet name, blood roaring in his ears and the heat in his gut hitting a boiling point, “wanna feel you, Steve, baby- oh fuck-“ Tony breaks off with another loud whine as Steve thrusts against him hard, jolting Tony up the counter slightly as Steve comes with a low groan. “God, Steve, yes,” Tony gasps and then he’s coming too, hips jerking up and Steve can feel the way his cock throbs with every shudder that runs through Tony’s body.

“Tony,” Steve sighs, and then stand up straight, pulling Tony with him so he’s not awkwardly pinned to the counter anymore while Tony just makes lazy noises of complaint. It’s so, so easy to just hold Tony up like this, Steve’s arms looped under this thighs, and Steve can’t help the shiver that runs through him as he thinks of all the ways that could come in handy, Tony so small and plaint in his arms. “Do you want to go out with me?” Steve finds himself blurting, and then laughs a little, completely enamored with the flush across Tony’s cheeks, the dazed look in his eyes.

“Duh,” Tony says with a laugh of his own, his smile big and goofy, “also, I expect this kind of reward every time I finish my vegetables. Just for the record.”

Steve laughs again, leans in to kiss him again and there’s another advantage to holding Tony like this, he’s at the perfect height for long, lazy kisses.


	24. WinterIron | Lap Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adi. I don’t know if this is what you wanted. I don’t know if this what anyone wanted. But here it is. Enjoy?

The Asset is being chased. His mission is complete, and his pursuers haven't seen him yet. Only his shadow. That's all they'll see.

He turns down another alley and slips through a propped open door. Steps into a room that's loud, dimly lit, and incredibly smoky. The crowd is thick, and without his usual tac gear The Asset has no problem blending in. He finds an empty seat in a dark corner and prepares to wait. He watches the crowd.

The man who approaches him is young, barely a man at all. His skin glows golden under the colored lights, barely wrapped in delicate black silk. A lot of the crowd is barely dressed. The Asset knows about strip clubs, in theory. In practice he finds them very odd.

"Hey lonesome, you want some company?" the boy asks. His pink lips are curved in a grin. His warm brown eyes are clever, too clever. Like he sees too much. The Asset's instincts scream at him that this young man is trouble. A small voice at the back of the Asset's brain whispers ' _the best kind_. '

The Asset doesn't want to stand out. He digs some loose bills out of his pocket.

"Strong, silent type, huh?" the boy asks. His smirk grows. "I can work with that." He shifts his weight, pops his hip out enticingly. His skin stretches smooth over wiry muscles. Tiny silk underwear barely protect him from hungry eyes.

There's something wrong with The Asset’s throat. And his chest. He doesn't want to stand out.

He reaches out his hand, flesh and bone, tucks the money into the thin fabric over the boy’s hip. His hand is shaking. The boy’s skin is warm and so, so soft. The Asset freezes. The boy smirks.

“I’ll take care of you, handsome,” the boy says. His voice is wicked. He puts his hands on The Asset’s chest and leans in close. He smells like smoke and sweat, expensive cologne. And under that, machine oil and old books.

It's a contradiction. A mystery. The Asset isn't supposed to care about questions but he wants to know  _more_ . The boy's eyes are too clever. His fingers are calloused, catching on The Asset's shirt. He presses closer, slides nearly into the Asset's lap. Rolls all that golden skin and smooth muscle down against him.

He's so horribly, wonderfully warm. The Asset hasn't felt warm in so long. The music is too loud. He can still  _hear_ the boy's pulse racing in his throat. He can see the flush on the boys cheeks, breathing fast and warm. His lips are pink. His eyes are bright.Something in The Asset  _aches_ . 

The boy is dangerous. His eyes are too clever. His fingers trace up The Asset’s shoulder, over the edgeswhere metal meets skin. His palms drag back down the Asset’s chest, like he hadn’t noticed. But his eyes are clever, too clever. The Asset needs to leave. He needs to fight, to move, to do  _something_ . Something to stop the burning under his skin. The boy is dangerous, he’s too smart, too warm, he’s-

' _Sweet_ ,' something in The Assets brain whispers. ' _So sweet, tiny, gorgeous thing. Gotta be gentle, so gentle _.’

The Asset lets his fingertips brush over the boy's thigh, wrapped up over his hip. Soft, so soft, and The Asset’s breathing is ragged. Something is wrong. He doesn’t want it to stop. 

The boy spins and drops into The Asset’s lap. Firm, round ass pressed to his hips, rocking, writhing against him. The Asset stops breathing entirely. He wants to grab, and pull, feel that soft, warm skin under his palm. The boy smirks over his shoulder, arches his spine like the sweetest invitation. 

_(Gentle, so gentle.)_

He traces just one finger down the dip of the boy’s spine. Watches him toss his head back with a breathless sound. The music is too loud, but The Asset hears it. He’s burning up. There’s something in the back of his mind  _screaming_ , trying so desperately to break free. 

The boy moves like a dream, like he was made for it. Skin glowing gold under the shifting lights. Eyes like warm amber. Dangerous smile. 

_(Sweet thing, so gorgeous, wanna just take a bite, just a taste, wanna-)_

When the boy pulls away entirely The Asset makes a sound deep in his chest. Pained, desperate, hungry. He’s burning up. He wants  _more_ . The boy flushes, his smile pleased. Smug. Gorgeous. 

“Maybe I’ll see you around sometime, yeah?” The boy says. He leans in, careful brush of his lips over the assets cheek. Final curious press of his fingers to The Asset’s metal shoulder. 

The boy walks away, hips swinging. The best kind of trouble. The Asset snaps back to himself like waking from a dream. His mission is over. He needs to get out of here. The handlers will be waiting. What is he  _doing_ ?

The Asset slips out of the building, as unnoticed as he entered.He’s followed by the memory of warm brown eyes, golden skin.  _Sweet, so sweet. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay I have to stop here because if I don’t I’ll just keep going will all about how Tony’s fantastic ass saves Bucky from Hydra but I can’t, I just can’t go down that rabbit hole. I don’t have the time! <strike>Maybe later.</strike>)


	25. WinterIron / Distracted Sex | Cockwarming

“You’re slacking off again,” Bucky says, perfectly pleasant, voice even and slightly bored. Like a bastard.

“I hate you so much right now,” Tony gasps out, shaking, completely naked and drenched in sweat. His screwdriver slips from between his numb fingers as another shudder works its way through him.

"Liar," Bucky says fondly, pressing a kiss behind Tony's ear. He puts his hand on Tony's hip, pulls him impossibly closer and Tony moans helplessly, fingers scrabbling at the surface of his desk and knocking things everywhere.

"Bucky, god- Bucky-" Tony gasps, and then moans loudly when another shiver runs through him, causing him to clench up hard around Bucky's cock buried deep inside him.

"I'm trying to read here, babydoll," Bucky says, thumbing his book against Tony's back, and Tony can hear his smug grin. Serves Bucky right if he gets sweat all over his dumb real-paper books.

“Oh- oh fuck, you are the worst,” Tony groans, lets his forehead fall down to rest against the table for a moment. The air in the workshop is heavily filtered and cooled, and Tony can feel every shift in air against his over sensitive skin, chilled and overheated in turns. Bucky is still almost entirely dressed, just his pants tugged open, and his clothes drag and catch at Tony skin, making him shake.

“I’m just minding my own business, you’re the one not focusing,” Bucky says, and then bounces his knee just a bit, jostling Tony in his lap and sending him right into another moaning fit.

“I’ll show you focus,” Tony grumbles once he gets his breath back, pushing himself upright again and grabbing for his tools with shaking hands. He mostly just knocks them everywhere. ”I’m going to be so focused. On building a bomb. To _murder_ you.”

Bucky just laughs, low and rumbling and gorgeous, vibrating through Tony’s entire body and he has to bite back a helpless whimper. Anytime Tony manages to even _start_ to get his brain back on track, tries to pick up his tools again or pull up a hologram, Bucky ruins it. All he has to do is shift and his cock presses against Tony prostate, reminds him that he’s stretched wide and stuffed full, sends Tony’s own cock throbbing and twitching against his stomach.

Every now and then Bucky will run one hand down Tony's side, petting him absently. Sometimes it’s his warm, flesh hand, sometimes chilled metal, and the contrast, the unpredictability of it, is driving Tony out of his mind. All Bucky has to do is turn a page in his book and Tony turns into a moaning, writhing mess.

He loses all tack of time. It could be hours, or days, all he knows is Bucky deep inside him, breaking Tony apart with every breath he takes, every beat of his heart that Tony swears he can feel _everywhere_.

Finally, Tony can’t take it anymore. He snaps, chokes out a broken sound and braces both hands against the table so he can shove himself back hard against Bucky, trying to get him deeper, closer, more. “Please,” Tony whines, voice shattered and breathing ragged as he rocks himself in Bucky’s lap, even that small amount of friction and pressure enough to have his head spinning. “Fuck, please, please, I- I can’t, ohh-“

Bucky book hits the ground with a dull thud, but Tony doesn’t even register the sound, doesn’t care about anything other than Bucky’s arm sliding around his chest, holding tight as Tony thrashes against him. “Fuck,” Bucky says, barely a breath, jerking up to meet him the next time Tony rolls his hips back.

“Bucky,” Tony whines, tossing his head back, caught right at the knives edge, the most exquisite torture. Then Bucky’s hand wraps around Tony’s flushed, painfully hard cock, and Tony comes with a loud, shameless scream. He’s only vaguely aware of Bucky’s arms tightening around him, grinding up against him until he comes with a low groan of his own.

“Told ya you’d break first,” Bucky says, tone smug even as he presses his forehead against the back of Tony’s neck and pants for breath.

Tony just makes some happy noises of token protest, slumps forwards across the table again.


	26. WinterIron / Roleplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **roleplay. TEACHER AND STUDENT + buckytony** \- prompt fro tcnystcnks on Tumblr!
> 
> _(Super short <strike>and kind ehhhhh</strike>, because the real kink at play here is me cutting myself some slack ahahaha wow kinky AF)_

Tony is wearing glasses. Reading glasses. Small, cute, thin-framed things, perched low on his nose.

Bucky nearly walks into the glass door of the lab, too busy staring, and then flushes a little because yeah, Tony totally just saw him do that. He carefully considers the odds of making it through this without embarrassing himself, then walks into the lab anyways.

"Problem?" Tony asks as soon as Bucky manages to navigate the doorway, smirking a little, one eyebrow raised as he glances up from the tablet in his hands.

"No," Bucky says, or tries to soy, mostly it just comes at as a strangled, unintelligible noise that has Tony smirking again.

"Uh huh," Tony says, clearly enjoying this, and then motions towards the cleared off worktable, “shall we?"

Right, because Bucky is here for a reason. A reason that does not at all involve drooling over Tony. He just... can't remember what that reason is right now. "What?" He says dumbly, and Tony full on laughs. Bucky can't even be embarrassed because then Tony pushes up his glasses with one finger and Bucky is mostly just trying not to pop an instant erection.

"You wanted me to teach you some wiring and soldering?" Tony reminds him, leaning his hip against the table and grinning.

Right. Of course. Bucky knew he was down here for a reason. “You can teach me whatever you want," he blurts, most of his brain power on tying to figure out how he's supposed to focus on anything, anything at all in a situation like this. 

Tony laughs again, loud and gorgeous and Bucky will happily say stupid shit for the rest of his life if he gets to listen to that sound. Tony tips his chin down, gives him a heated look over the rim of his glasses.

Bucky's knees go weak. He collapses into a nearby chair with another strangled sand, breathing uneven and his pants uncomfortably tight. "Wow," he finally manages to say, voice a little dazed and he can't take his eyes off Tony, couldn't manage it even if the lab was on fire around them.

"Who knows," Tony continues lightly, like he’s not watching with open amusement as Bucky loses his goddamn mind, "if you’re a real good student, maybe you’ll even get a reward."

Bucky chokes on nothing, drops his burning face down to press against the cool surface of the table while Tony laughs some more. 


	27. WinterIron / Wall Sex | Orgasm Denial

Bucky is strong. Like, really strong. All you have to do is look at him to see it, he’s all broad shoulders and thick muscles, even without the super soldier serum factored in, you just know he could do some serious damage.

Tony spends maybe too much time thinking about it, pondering the practical applications of it. Bucky could probably pick him up without issue, but how long could actually hold Tony up off the ground? Long enough for some steamy make outs? Just long enough to find some sort of flat, horizontal surface? Tony is a curious guy, okay, he wonders about these things.

He never expected to actually get to find out, but well...

Turns out, Bucky is more than strong enough to hold him off the ground. Turns out Bucky can do it for _hours_ on end, just lock his metal arm around the small of Tony’s back, pin him up against the wall, and fuck into him with steady, mind-melting rolls of his hips.

"Fuck," Bucky groans, low and deep and right in Tony's ear, "damn, baby, you feel so good. Could just stay buried in you all day.” He punctuates that with another roll of his hips, harder, shoving Tony back into the wall and punching a loud moan out of him.

Tony fully intends to point out that they’re already halfway there, must have been at this for hours now, but all of his words turn into garbled moans as Bucky’s cock drags over his prostate again. “Bucky-“ Tony manages to gasp out, one hand tangled in Bucky’s hair and the other scrambling at Bucky’s shoulders. Every inch of him aches in the best possible way, thighs trembling where they’re wrapped around Bucky’s waist, too weak to do anything, all he can do is hang in Bucky’s grasp and take whatever Bucky gives him. Tony’s cock throbs almost painfully as it bounces against his stomach with every thrust, twitching and leaking.

“Please, oh- honey, please,” Tony whimpers out, pressing his face into Bucky’s neck as he starts to shake, “I’m so close, please, god I just want to come, please-“ All he needs is a couple more thrusts, just one more push and he’ll tumble right over the edge. With another weak moan Tony arches his back as much as he can, trying to rub his cock against Bucky’ s stomach, trying to get Bucky deeper.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, his voice smug even if it’s rough and breathless. “I barely even gotten started with ya, sweet thing.” He slows his thrusts, dragging the fat head of his cock purposefully over Tony’s prostate until Tony wails, then speeds up again.

“Fuck, fuck, oh- god-“ Tony gasps, entire body clenching up, writhing in Bucky’s hold, and he’s close, he’s so close-

Tony screams as Bucky’s hand wraps tight around his cock again, too tight, stopping Tony’s orgasm in it’s tracks.  _Again_ . “Bucky,” Tony nearly sobs out, jerking and shaking, unable to get any leverage with Bucky’s arm still locked around his waist. “Bucky, please, you- fuck, god- you’re fucking kill me.”

Bucky lets out a deep groan of his own, thrusts going quick and uneven for a moment. “So good,” he sighs, drags his teeth over the shell of Tony’s ear, “just wanna play with you a lil’ more, keep you right here.” He grinds into Tony hard, rolling his hips as his hand slides away from Tony’s cock, up his chest to rub over his nipples.

“Yes, yes,” Tony whimpers, tightens his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, “Bucky, more-“


	28. WinterIron / Spanking | Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Magicengr on Tumblr, who asked for something with “aftercare and softness.” I hope you like it!

Tony blinks back to awareness slowly, aching in all the best possible ways. He's sprawled out on his stomach on sheets that smell like Bucky, like the shampoo that Bucky is always stealing from him.

The mattress dips beside him and Tony hums happily before asking "weren't we in the living room, a minute ago?"

Bucky chuckles softly, settling in on his side next to Tony with a fond smile, starts slowly dragging his fingers down Tony's back, drawing abstract patters into his skin. "We were, you kinda passed out on me, at the end there."

"Was it sexy?" Tony asks with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows because the rest of him is too worn out to even consider moving.

Bucky hesitates, cheeks flushing slightly, and oh, it is never gong to stop being adorable to watch him go a little shy and embarrassed as soon as they start cooling down. "Yeah a little," he finally admits, eyes downcast. “Still figured you'd rather wake up here, then bent over the couch."

Tony laughs, and then groans when his muscles pipe up to remind him how sore they are. "Ugh, totally worth it." He distinctly remembers Bucky coming inside him with a loud groan and a final, hard smack to Tony's ass that had Tony tumbling headfirst into his own orgasm, so at least he doesn't have to worry that he left Bucky hanging or anything. Not that Bucky would probably blame him all, but it’s the point of the thing. 

"Well at least there's that," Bucky says, his tone sarcastic and his smile overflowing with affection. His metal fingers are cool against Tony's skin, making his muscles jump and twitch, skin tingling pleasantly. Tony doesn't even try to contain a happy sign why Bucky’s hand settles over his ass, over the handprints that are still reddening against his skin.

Tony sighs again, arches his back and presses up against the cool metal. "You're the best," Tony says happily, and then shivers as Bucky's fingers twitch, squeezing just a little.

"Do you want an ice pack, or somethin'?" Bucky asks, voice low and soft the way it always gets when he's torn between feeling guilty and getting turned on again.

"Nah, this is perfect, you're perfect," Tony slurs out happily, already quickly on his way to falling asleep again. He finally convinces one of his arms to move, reaching up slugishly to push Bucky's messy hair out of his face. That done, Tony lets his arm fall loosely over Bucky's side.

"We still need to get some dinner," Bucky points out. His fingers start moving over Tony's skin again, tracing the shape of each distinct red handprint, slightly swollen and stinging in the best possible way.

"After a nap." Tony demands petulantly, eyes already closed, sinking into the mattress as he soaks up the warmth of Bucky stretched out next to him.

Bucky laughs quietly again, and the bed shifts as he leans in to press a soft, sweet kiss to Tony's temple. "Okay," he says indulgently, "nap and then dinner, and then maybe a bath, hmm?"

Tony hums in happy agreement, arm tightening around Bucky slightly as he drifts off.


	29. WinterIron / Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, I don’t know what this is, but I thought it was cute. Hopefully you do to. 
> 
> For tcnystcnks, who requested... something like this at least haha. I hope it is acceptable!

“Why are your hands so rough?” Bucky asks before he can think better of it. The guy’s hands may be rough and calloused, but he's a hell of a masseuse, knows exactly what he ’s doing and Bucky has been reduced to a happy puddle of relaxed muscles and apparently zero brain-to- mouth filter.

The guy just laughs though, digs his calloused thumbs perfectly into the knots of muscle around Bucky’s scarred shoulder and says “when I’m not doing this, I’m a mechanic.”

“Huh,” Bucky says, glad that with his face shoved into the weird little hold of the massage table, at least the therapist dude can’t see how surprised he is. And okay yeah, maybe a little impressed too.

“Is it bothering you?” The guy asks, pausing, “because we can get you someone with softer hands. I won’t even cry about it much.”

“No,” Bucky says, maybe a little too quickly, “no, it’s... fine.” Because he’s not sure there’s a non-awkward way to say that he loves it, that under those strong, calloused hands he feels more relaxed than he has since he lost the damn arm in the first place.

The feeling lasts for days, just like the little flutter in his stomach that had started when Bucky went to leave, glanced down at the guy’s name tag and said “thanks Tony,” and Tony had smiled up at him.

-

It takes nearly three months for Bucky to finally work up the nerve to ask Tony out. Three months of laughing at every amazingly terrible pun that Tony makes, of listening to Tony talk about his cars with all the pride of a new parent, slowly getting brave and comfortable enough to share his own jokes and stories in return.

When Bucky finally manages to get the words out, twisting his shirt in his hands nervously, Tony is silent for so long that Bucky nearly throws himself from the window in a panic.

“You realize this means I won’t be able to rub you down anymore, right?” Tony asks slowly, like he actually expects Bucky to change his mind, “conflict of interest, and all that.”

“I mean, depends on how well the date goes,” Bucky says with an easy shrug and a confidence he doesn’t quite feel, and then finally relaxes as Tony's laugh fills the room.

-

Their first date, they get coffee. Tony drinks a large, pitch black coffee the size of his head and spends two hours rambling about astronomy, and his favorite type of engine, and the remarkable similarities between the human skeleton and the frame of a car.

Bucky doesn’t have to talk unless he wants to, Tony chattering enough for the both of them and then some, but when he does speak up Tony listens with rapt attention, his smile wide and his eyes shinning.

-

For their third date they see a sci-fi marathon in an old rundown theater, eating too much candy and popcorn and shouting at the screen because the only other people in the theater is a couple making out in the front row.

When they go to leave the parking lot is completely deserted, and Tony shoves Bucky into the backseat of his car with a wicked smirk, gives him what is probably the best blowjob of his life. Bucky is left blinking stupidly at the roof of the car, pulling Tony closer with a shaking hand and knowing that he’s never going to forget the heat of Tony’s mouth, the dark look in his eyes.

-

Their fifth date, they binge watch cooking shows in Bucky’s living room. Tony notices him rolling his stiff shoulder uncomfortably, and before Bucky can protest Tony is climbing up onto the back of the couch behind him, digging his calloused, magical fingers into the sore muscle while he continues to insult the contestants on screen.

They fall asleep at some point, wake up in a tangle of limbs that has no right to be as comfortable as it is. Bucky is aware that he’s falling in love dangerously fast, and he can’t find it in himself to care.

-

Tony is so beautiful, and Bucky maybe finds himself a little breathless the first time he has all that tan skin laid out before him, overwhelmed with how many things he wants to do. By the third time, Bucky actually manages to get to some of them.

He sinks into Tony slow and easy, the warm, tight clench of his body taking Bucky’s breath away all over again and he has to take a minute, drag his fingers down the gorgeous dip of Tony's spine. And then its surprisingly easy to get distracted tracing his fingers over the surprisingly strong muscles of Tony's back and shoulder, digging in until Tony lets out a low groan.

"Not that I'm complaining," Tony says, shifting restlessly under him, glancing back at Bucky over his shoulder, "but this is not proper massage etiquette. I would know."

"Or this is just why you don't make better tips," Bucky says, and Tony laughs, and then they both groan as Tony clenches around his cock again.

Tony shifts, tries to arch and press back against him, but with Bucky straddling his thighs, buried deep inside him, Tony can’t get any leverage and he finally gives up, goes limp with an annoyed sigh that is fooling no one.

So Bucky takes his time, digs his fingers into knotted muscles until Tony is completely relaxed beneath him, whimpering every time Bucky rolls his hips forward, grinding into him like he just can't help himself.

He waits until Tony is just a loose limbed, moaning puddle beneath him, only moving enough to arch up into each each roll of Bucky's hips, and then Bucky abruptly pulls nearly all the way out before thrusting back into him hard and fast.

Tony comes with a loud wail, shaking and writhing, clawing at the sheets, and Bucky follows after him with a helpless sound, fingers pressing hard against the smooth golden skin and thick muscle of Tony’s back.

-

Bucky is mostly asleep when he feels Tony's arms tighten around him, hears Tony whisper "I think I love you, like a whole hell of a lot." Body is asleep before he can respond, but he wakes up still smiling, Tony's arms still wrapped around him.


	30. WinterIron / Gags | Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tcnystcnks, who asked for something... basically like this. IDK I LOST THE ASK BUT IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE THIS.

“This movie is stupid,” Bucky complains as he shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Yeah, I thought it was right up your alley,” Tony says with a wide grin, “you know, because you’re...” Tony’s voice trails off, but Bucky absolutely sees it as he mouths ‘kinda dumb’. He fixes Tony with an unimpressed stare, which Tony responds to by collapsing back against the arm of the couch and giggling like a loon. He even kicks his feet a little in obvious amusement.

Bucky can’t even be properly annoyed, because Tony is all loose limbed and giggly, his suit jacket tossed aside and shoes kicked across the room, tie hanging loose around his neck and it’s one of Bucky’s favorite looks on him. “You’re the one who put the movie on, what does that say about you?” He snarks, and then caches Tony’s ankle when he tries to kick Bucky in the thigh.

“You have to just embrace the stupid,” Tony insists, wiggling his foot a little in Bucky’s hold, “you’ll learn to love it.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky says doubtfully, but settles back into the couch. He shifts his grip on Tony’s ankle, absently trying to decide between giving Tony a foot rub, or maybe tickling him mercilessly. Before he can actually make up his mind though, Bucky gets distracted by the fact that Tony’s sock feels weird under his fingers, the deep black fabric so thin it’ s nearly translucent, and as Bucky slips his hand up the leg of Tony’s suit pants he realizes it goes up much higher than a sock, almost like-

Bucky’s gaze snaps up to find Tony already smirking at him, wicked and knowing, and Bucky’s breath catches in his throat

“You-“ Bucky chokes out, hand tightening a little around Tony’s ankle as he tries desperately to remind himself that they’re in the middle of the common room and this is not the best place to strip his boyfriend down naked and bite him all over.

“Yes?” Tony asks innocently, like he genuinely has no idea why Bucky is practically shaking with how hard his blood is rushing south. Tony’s eyes give him away though, practically dancing with amusement as he wiggles his toes.

Bucky snaps. He’s across the couch in an instant, practically pouncing on Tony, and he definitely hears something rip as he starts tearing the rest of Tony’s suit off of him. Bucky is expecting the sheer black stockings, but the matching panties are a surprise and it punches a hungry noise out of his chest.

“You realize we’re still in the common room, right?” Tony asks, looking completely at ease despite his words, stretched out beneath Bucky, dressed in only tiny black panties and stockings up to his thighs.

“It’s three in the morning,” Bucky points out absently, eyes still raking over every inch of Tony’s body, golden skin just starting to flush the prettiest pink.

“We live in a building full of insomniacs,” Tony returns, but Bucky isn’t listening anymore. He’s much more interested in leaning down to press his lips to Tony’s skin, sucking a dark bruise into his neck. “Sweetheart I am too loud for this,” Tony tries again, voice breathy as he squirms under Bucky, tilts his head to give him more access.

And that’s a fair point, Tony is exactly as vocal in bed as he is in every other aspect of his life, and if Tony starts moaning and wailing in the common rooms they are absolutely going to get caught. But Bucky is resourceful, and he does not at all have the patience to relocate. “Should have thought of that before you stuck your stocking feet at me,” Bucky says reasonably, leaning back slightly and glancing down between them.

Tony is already half hard, pressing against the delicate fabric of the panties in a telling bulge and when Bucky shifts one hand down to rub against the soft fabric Tony lets out a shaking moan, entirely too loudly. While Tony is busy gasping, Bucky takes the opportunity to grab the abandoned tie from the floor and slip it between Tony’ s lips, trying it tight behind his head while Tony’s eyes go wide and his flush gets darker.

“There you go,” Bucky says with a wicked smirk of his own, dragging his hand back up Tony’s chest to rubs a thumb over his nipple, “now you don’t have to worry about it. If you’ll excuse me, I’m kind of in the middle of something here.” Bucky grins wider when Tony lets out a noise that’s caught somewhere between an annoyed huff and a desperate groan, muffled and trapped behind the tie. Then Bucky shifts again, drags his lips and tongue and teeth down Tony’s chest, then his stomach, finally stopping to just breathe out hot over Tony’s covered cock.

Tony’s moan is entirely too loud, even with the gag, and Bucky rolls his own hips down against the couch with a low groan. This is a terrible idea, someone is almost definitely going to come running in to see what all the commotion is about, and they’re going to get a disappointed speech about indecently in public spaces, _again_, but right now Bucky really can’t bring himself to care. He much more focused on the way Tony shakes when Bucky sinks his teeth into Tony’s thigh, right above the line of the stocking, the way Tony moans, wet and muffled, when Bucky drags his tongue up the length of Tony’s cock though the thin panties.

They’re about due for another disappointed speech, anyways.


	31. WinterIron / Temperature Play | Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for paranormalmoonlight5 and gallifreyanz over on Tumblr, who requested a follow up to day 22!

They both stare at Bucky’s clawed hand for a long couple of seconds. If they weren't both already naked and ready to go, Tony would probably laugh at the obvious pout an Bucky’s face, because the fangs and giant horns really kind of run the effect.

"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe I do this part myself,” Tony says, and does not hand over the bottle of lube. He shifts his weight, thighs already burning a little as he straddles Bucky’s hips and oh, he is going to ache in all the best ways when this is over.

Bucky makes a disappointed grumbling sound and shifts to press his huge hand to Tony’s chest instead, fingers spread wide. Tony gasps a little as those wicked claws come to rest so gently against his skin, Bucky’s cool fingers brushing over his nipples and making them perk up. The hot flush of arousal that shoots through Tony is an amazing contrast to Bucky's chilled skin against his chest and between his thighs, and it leaves Tony a little breathless.

Bucky’s other hand stays clenches in the sheets, because while most of Bucky is just a little colder than normal, the metal arm is ice cold. Bucky insists it doesn’t bother him, in that grumbly, single-syllable way, so mostly Tony has just counted it as part of the curse and tried not to worry about it. But he has plans for the night which will be kind of ruined if his dick shrivels up from the cold, so Bucky is just going to have to keep his extra freezing bits to himself as long as possible.

“Okay,” Tony says, hand only shaking a little as he squints some lube onto his fingers. When he reaches around behind himself his hand brushes against Bucky’s cock, cool to the touch but already fully hard and twitching at even that fleeting contact. Tony’s stomach swoops, because he’s going to have that, he is, god he wants it so badly. Impatient, Tony shoves two fingers into himself, letting out a soft groan as he immediately starts working himself open and the fire in his veins burns hotter.

Bucky makes a sound of his own as his hand slides around Tony’s side to spread huge across his lower back, equal parts hungry and concerned. “Slow,” he growls out even as his glowing eyes drag down from Tony’s face, over his flushed chest and past his full, heavy cock to where Tony’s fingers are disappearing into his own body.

“Forget slow,” Tony says breathlessly, gasping and bracing his free hand against Bucky’s chest as he shoves his fingers in hard. "Fuck- I have been thinking about this for  _days_ , okay, and if this dumb curse wears off before- god- before I get to split myself open on your massive cock, then I am going to be  _pissed_ .”

Bucky growls again, fingers pressing a little harder into Tony’s skin as he arches up. Tony moans when the motion shoves his fingers in deeper, Bucky’s cock pressing against his wrist again. “Tony,” he rumbles, voice extra low and growly, though Tony’s not sure if Bucky is trying to argue or egg him on. 

Tony just grins, choosing to believe it’s the second option, and slides in a third finger. “So- fuck, so much more fun with you do this part,” Tony says with a soft laugh, rolling his hips back against his hand a little as he starts working up a rhythm again.

Bucky whines softly in agreement, his one hand moving restlessly over Tony’s back, to his hip, to his thigh, while the other clenches tightly in the blankets. His gaze is nearly heavy enough to feel, constantly shifting like he’s determined to catch every single one of Tony’s reactions, like he's filing them all away.

Once Tony is easily thrusting three fingers in and out of himself, moaning and grinding his cock agains the cool, firm muscle of Bucky’s stomach, he gasps out “okay, okay that’s- plenty. That’s good.” He moves to withdraw his fingers but is stopped by Bucky’s hand tightening on his hip and pulling him down, trapping Tonys hand between them and thrusting Tony’s fingers back in hard.

“No,” Bucky growls, eyes glowing brighter for a moment, “more.” He rolls his hips up again and Tony groans helplessly as the head of Bucky’s cock nudges against his back, huge and terrifying and mouthwatering.

“Yep,” Tony gasps, can’t stop himself from rocking back again, chasing even that little bit of contact, his head spinning as the heated knot in his stomach twists tighter. “Yeah, more, that’s- probably a good idea. Holy shit you’re fucking huge.”

Tony whines as he works in a fourth finger, his back arching sharply. Once he’s got all for fingers in up to the knuckle Tony is a little surprised to find that he’s collapsed down against Bucky’s chest, Bucky skin a cool relief against his own as Tony whimpers, alternating between arching up onto his own fingers and grinding down against Bucky’s stomach.

“Tony,” Bucky groans back, big clawed hand dragging down Tony’s back and coming to stop on his ass with a rough squeeze, holding him open and making it easier for Tony to fuck himself open with his fingers . “Tony,” he says again, caught somewhere between a demand and a plea.

“Yeah,” Tony says with a weak moan. The ache is a little harder to ignore now, and he's shaking as he starts twisting his fingers as much as he can, desperately trying to loosen himself up. His cock is leaking freely across Bucky's stomach at this point and if the don't hurry up they're not even going to make it to Tony's plans, he's going to come just like this, writhing on his own fingers and panting raggedly against Bucky's chest.

When he feels his orgasm start creeping up Tony forces himself to stop, stops grinding against Bucky's stomach and finally withdraws his fingers with a soft whine. "Okay, okay thats enough," Tony says like he can make it true through force of will, because if he doesn't get Bucky’s cock in him soon he might actually die.

He pushes himself upright and promptly loses his breath all over again at the openly hungry look on Bucky's face, like he's about thirty seconds away from eating Tony alive in the best possible way. Tony's hands are definitely shaking now as he reaches for the lube again, pouring a more then generous amount into his palm and then reaching back.

"Holy shit," Tony says again as he wraps his hand around Bucky's cock and he's once again reminded just how massive it is, his own cock throbbing as his stomach clenches in some crazy combination of fear and lust. "Fuck, I'm gonna feel you for the  _rest of my life_ ," Tony mutters and he can barely hear himself over the sound of his pulse racing in his ears.

Apparently Bucky hears him just fine through, because he lets out a loud growl and his hips jerk up so hard that Tony has to clamp his thighs around Bucky’s sides to stay seated. With another impatient growl Bucky's clawed hand comes up to bat Tony's own of the way, taking over slicking himself up at what he apparently deems a much more appropriate speed. Which is probably fair, Bucky had only been able to watch as Tony worked himself open, grinding shamelessly against him the entire time, and Bucky is probably desperate for some relief.

With that in mind Tony doesn't waste any more time lifting himself up and within seconds Bucky is pressing the head of his cock to Tony's hole, huge and leaking icy cold pecome and Tony can't contain a shaking moon. Instantly he's rocking his hips down and back to meet the pressure, and even as loose as he is Bucky’s cock just slides and teases against him, making them both shake and moan. Bucky whines, high and desperate and pleading, and Tony gasps out "I'm trying, fuck, I'm-you're so-  _oh_ , ohh fuck."

Tony’s entire body jolts when the head of Bucky’s cock finally presses inside him, spreads him open, and for a second he can’t breathe. It's so much, it's right on the edge of being  _too much_ and yeah, it hurts more than just a little, but its not too bad, and Tony is having a hard time focusing on anything but Bucky’s face. His eyes have gone wide, glowing bright enough to rival the reactor in Tony's chest and his mouth is hanging open on a silent cry.

As Tony watches, Bucky’s eyes squeeze closed and his metal hand snaps up to slap at his forehead before closing into a fist, tugging his own hair. His eyes squint open again as his other hand paws desperately at Tony's side and he groans out “warm.” His hips jerk a little, and Tony gasps as Bucky’s cock slips a little deeper before he catches himself, his entire body shaking beneath Tony. "Warm," he gasps out again.

And isn't that an interesting thought. Tony had only been considering how much colder Buck is now, hadn't even thought of how much warmer he must feel to Bucky. "Good?" Tony asks, because he can't actually tell from Bucky’s face, and it might be too much.

Bucky's jaw is clenched like he's in pain, fangs flashing even in the low light, but he nods fervently. His metal fingers are still tangled in his hair near the base of one horn, eyes closed and chest heaving and the most gorgeous goddamn thing Tony has ever seen.

Despite all of that Tony has to take a couple deep breaths before he can convince his body to start moving, sliding down Bucky’s cock one amazing, agonizing inch at a time. By the time his ass is firmly settled down on Bucky’s hips again Tony's arms are shaking where they're braced against Bucky’s chest and he can't ever properly appreciate the chill of Bucky’s skin, too busy feeling like if he makes one wrong move he'll split open at every seam. He's not even aware his eyes are closed until they snap open again at the feeling of Bucky’s cool thumb brushing over his cheek.

“Tony," Bucky says, voice so rough it's barely a word anymore, and his expression is more concerned than anything at this point, even if he is still shaking with the effort of holding himself still. "Good?"

“I'm good," Tony promises, “I just need a second, I just-oh god I can feel every inch of you." The more he adjusts to feeling so god damn full, the more aware he becomes of the chill of Bucky’s skin, and the contrast means Tony can easily feel everywhere they’re pressed together, every individual nerve ending that Bucky’s cock presses against as it holds him open. “Fuck, can you feel that too, honey? Feel how fucking deep you are?”

"Please," Bucky whines, hand sliding down Tony's chest to his hip again, dragging in huge, ragged breaths that rock Tony in his lap, “please.”

Tony can’t turn down a request like that, so he locks his elbows, uses his still shaking arms to push himself up a couple inches before dropping back down with a loud groan. Bucky full on snarls, deep and vicious and that probably shouldn’t make Tony’s pulse jump, shouldn’t make his cock twitch, but it does, just like Bucky’s hand tightening on his hip until his claws press against Tony’s skin shouldn’t make him moan again. It does tough, Tony is moaning and shaking in Bucky’s grip and before he knows it he’s working himself desperately on Bucky’s cock, nearly screaming every time he slams back down and the head of Bucky’s cock drags over his prostate again.

“Bucky, I- fuck I can feel you leaking inside me,” Tony whimpers, switches to just rolling his hips down against Bucky’s when his arms and legs threaten to give out on him, just shifting and grinding Bucky’s fat cock inside him, too focused on the fact that he can feel every icy spurt of precome. “Oh- god, fuck I want to feel you come, want to feel all of it, please-“

Bucky surges upright and his arm slides around Tony’s waist tightly, holding him secure as Bucky shifts to get his knees under him and then using just that grip to start fucking Tony up and down on his cock in long, smooth strokes that have the head of his cock teasing at Tony’s stretched rim with every slide up. He swallows all of Tony’s moans and shrieks in a sloppy, toothy kiss that steals what little brain power Tony had left, leaves him scrabbling uselessly at Bucky’s shoulders and tugging at his hair. “Close,” Bucky growls when he pulls away from the kiss, moving to place a line of sharp bites down Tony’s throat.

Tony’s not sure if that was meant as a question or a statement, but he gasps out “yes, yes- fuck- ohh harder, harder please I-  _Ah_ !” He cuts off in a full on scream as Bucky gives him  _harder_ , thrusts up into him hard enough that it punches a soft hurt noise out of Tony’s chest, bites down on his shoulder hard enough that it _has_ to draw blood, and then just keeps doing it as Tony starts clenching down around him, entire body shaking.

Bucky lets out a low, rumbling sound that might have been intended as a word, and then all Tony can do is toss his head back and gasp as Bucky comes inside him. Tony was right, it’s so much different like this, he can feel the icy chill of Bucky’s come spreading inside him, filling him up until there’s no more space, all he can feel is Bucky. Tony comes silently, to breathless and overwhelmed to even make a sound, writhing against Bucky as everything in his body clenches up hard, making Bucky feels that much more huge inside him.

Tony finally lets out a quiet groan as Bucky lowers him carefully to the bed, pressing soft kisses to his sluggishly bleeding shoulder. Bucky pulling out of him is an all new experience, drags a moan out of Tony as each wonderful inch slides out of him and leaves freezing cold come leaking down his crack to no doubt make a mess of the bed.

“Wow,” Tony chokes out, “that was- wow.” Slowly, he becomes aware that he’s moved from ‘shaking’ to ‘shivering’, and when Bucky finally leans back Tony can see that his chest is heaving like he’s just run a marathon. Or in Bucky’s case, maybe ten marathons.

“Wow,” Bucky repeats with a small grin, and Tony’s stomach flips again at the blood between his teeth. He carefully pushes Tony’s hair off his forehead, smile dimming a little as he says “cold.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you fuck a yeti,” Tony says, and laughs when Bucky rolls his eyes with a huff. “You’re looking a little flushed yourself there, big guy. Which, I have no idea, but I can’t imagine is good for a yeti- man.”

Bucky mouths something like looks like ‘yeti-man’ with another mocking roll of his eyes and Tony laughs again. It’s possible he’s a little slap happy, now that the adrenaline is wearing off. He’s also shivering a lot harder, and Bucky is startling to look concerned again.

“Here’s what I’m thinking,” Tony says, then has to stop and clear his throat because wow his voice is rough, “we take a lukewarm bath. Neither of us will enjoy it, but it should get both of us closer to our normal temperatures.” Bucky gives him a skeptical look and Tony shrugs, pointing out “it’s that or separate baths.”

Bucky considers that for a moment, then huffs angrily and scoops Tony up easily in one arm, making for the bathroom while Tony laughs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit y’all, I fuckin’ did it!! 31 days, 31 prompts!! Thank you so much to anyone who read and enjoyed these, you’ve kept me motivated like you wouldn’t even know and I just- my heart is so full, you guys. Thank you.


End file.
